Revolution
by Ero-Senin85
Summary: Harry confronts Dumbledore in his grief after hearing the contents of the prophecy with far reaching consequences. No Azkaban, No Slash, Rich Harry. Post OOTP.
1. Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry confronts Dumbledore in his grief after Dumbledore tells him the prophecy. Dumbles sees his control slipping and thinks that Harry should have a little visit to Azkaban or asks him to help at his trial. No Azkaban Harry. Post OOTP. HPB and DH spoilers. Very Rich Harry but he will not inherit much.

**A/N : The chapter has been revised. Many spelling mistakes has been corrected but I still don't have any beta so there may be some still left.**

**Trial**

Harry was sitting in courtroom 10 waiting for the trial to begin. Harry was accused of being involved in Dark Activities. Attempting Cruciatus curse was also not helping his case. He received the summons in the first week after arriving at the Dursleys. The charges against him were many and false. The Weasleys and Hermione have also turned against him and all of the order was out for his blood. He should have anticipated this when he confronted Dumbledore and destroyed his office.

The charges against him were in this order.

1. Killing Cedric Doggory.

2. Practicing Dark Magic

3. Teaching Dark Magic.

4. Performing a Cruciatus curse on a Human Being.

Harry's former friends already have testified against him. He sat in the chair in Courtroom 10 and saw one by one how each of his friends sullied his reputation and destroyed his life, well according to their opinion.

Ron and Hermione stated that He practiced Dark Magic and taught the members of the DA dark magic too.

Ginny the vindictive little bitch too gave her testimony in great detail how he was such a jealous person that to get Cho Chang he killed Cedric Diggory and later claimed it was done by Voldemort.

Dumbledore himself produced evidence that he performed Cruciatus curse. He also told the court that he stopped Harry from teaching dangerous spells to students.

Next Umbridge in all her Toad glory told the court how he was an attention seeking and manipulative dark child.

When the question came of putting him under veritaserum Umbridge told the court that on order of the minister she gave him Veritserum but it has no effect on Harry, She said he was immune to Veritaserum. The testimony was also supported by Professor Snape who said that he brewed the potion himself.

Harry was calm and listened to all the babble about his darkness and evilness. He looked at the faces of the members of the courtroom 10 and saw they already had made up their minds. They were going to condemn him to Azkaban for a very long time. Harry was not worried though because he has two aces up his sleeve. He had almost a month to prepare himself. When he received the summons to the court he understood that veritaserum would not be administered because it will reveal the truth or in case it was administered he would somehow became immune to its effects. In light of that he planned and came to two conclusions.

First he would try to solve it by using alternative means, by using a Vow. If it failed he had a Goblin made portkey which will help him escape the courtroom before they cart him to Azkaban.

He mused that Dumbledore and the Order members would not know what hit them. They thought that he would go silently.

"Madam Bones do I get an opportunity to present my defense against all of these claims stating me a dark wizard?" asked Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Of course you are a defendant so you have chance to defend yourself."

He could see that Dumbledore did not like this one bit. He was itching to say something but stopped himself. Harry was quite enjoying himself by putting such a show.

"Madam, one more question. As stated by Mr. Snape and Madam Umbridge I have become immune to veritaserum and all the evidence is circumstantial which does not prove beyond reasonable doubt that the charges against me are truly right. I like to propose an alternative means to this court which is just as good as veritaserum. This method will prove my point beyond reasonable doubt that I am innocent of all charges and nor can anyone say I am immune to it. Do I have the right to use it in my defense?" Harry said to Madam Bones

"I am intrigued with this solution and the court asks you what exactly are you referring to?"

Harry thought sardonically that witches and wizard did never think logically, even the supposed geniuses like Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry replied in very serious and respectable voice. "An Unbreakable Vow"

There was a cacophony of voices to his answer and everyone was confused. Dumbledore looked desperate and Harry thought maybe he was plotting to make him immune to Unbreakable Vow too. Nevertheless he came to the wizards' rescue and said, "Mr. Potter! An Unbreakable Vow is never used at Wizengamot. It is not standard procedure and a man can be vague and give half- truths which could mislead the court."

'Nice save Dumbledore, but you will not be so smug about it' .Harry asked. "Chief Mugwump, If you asked me whether I killed Cedric or not and I say no and did I cast the Unforgivable or not and I say no. Do tell me how would it be vague and half-truth."

Harry could see Dumbledore was stumped and did not have any answer for that. He said "Mr. Potter it may be true what you imply but it is simply not done. You have to give your defense in normal ways of the court."

Harry was gleefully doing a victory dance inside his head. Albus Dumbledore was so predictable. He wanted him where he was. Good, he thought, now the fun part starts.

"Chief Mugwump, It is where you are wrong. The veritaserum was invented in the middle of 1300's and not used before start of 1400 and before that a person, if willing, can testify in court using an Unbreakable Vow. After veritaserum, which is unbeaten until now as I am the only one who is immune supposedly, it was inconvenient for people to take an Unbreakable Vow. Even then it took a century to completely adopt veritaserum Method and most high profile cases from 1400 to 1500 used Unbreakable Vow as absolute evidence. There is still no law made that has outlawed the use of Unbreakable Vow." He finished. The members of Wizengamot were now talking over this verbal ping pong.

"And most importantly isn't it Madam Bones duty to accept or deny any testimony? Why are you sticking your nose in the business of testimony of the Defendant?" Harry smugly added.

"You are right Mr. Potter." Stated Madam Bones and then turned towards Percy Weasley and said, "Mr. Weasley you are the scribe please tell us whether Mr. Potter is saying is true or not?"

Percy replied, "As you wish Madam Bones." And with that he walked out of the courtroom.

Madam Bones turned to the court and said, "Now we wait for the verification of Mr. Potter's claim."

10 minute later Percy returned, his face was pale and he clutched some documents in his hands. He gave the documents to Amelia Bones and returned to his seat.

Madam Bones started reading the document. A minute or two later she sighed and said, "Well Mr. Potter you claim is true, one can use an Unbreakable Vow to testify in the court so in lieu of that I give you the permission to give your account under an Unbreakable Vow. Please state the wordings of the Vow." stated Madam Bones.

Harry could see Minister Scrimgour's mouth was opening and closing. He could not understand where everything has gone downhill and he was certain that elusive Mr. Potter would win this case now. Dumbledore's facial expression looked like he has taken a very very sour lemon drop. Ron looked lost and confused. He probably didn't understand what happened here or maybe he was hungry, Harry couldn't tell which. Hermione looked like she understood where this was going and working very hard not to raise her hand. It was quite funny and looked like Hermione in Snape's classroom.

"I will answer each and every question truthfully and won't lie with any of my answers but i reserve the right to not answer a question."

Madam Bones replied, "Very well, Mr. Potter."

And then the Vow was taken by Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgour and since Vow was given to her no one else could ask questions.

Madam Bones asked first.

"Is your full name Harry James Potter"

"No" Harry answered.

There were murmers of disbelief in crowd.

"Then what is it Mr. Potter?"

"It is Harry James Potter Evans Black Ravenclaw Gryffindor".

Now the whole wizengamot was in uproar. Members were shouting that he was liar. Dumbledore's face had a look of disbelief written on his face. After Madam Bones quieted the court room she asked, "Mr. Potter, even I am skeptical to believe your claim to founder's blodline. What do you have to say?"

"Madam Bones, if I was lying why am I still alive and not keeled over dead? Have you forgotten I have taken an Unbreakable Vow? Anyways let me elaborate. My mother was not a muggleborn but she was from Ravenclaw line through a long list of squibs and as all the esteemed members of Wizengamot know that a wizarding lineage can pass through squibs and it is what happened here. From my father's line I have received Gryffindor bloodline and there is no secret that potters were the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. I received the headship of Black Family through my godfather Sirius Black. I am a Potter so the headship of Potter obviously came to me. Evans is a minor pureblood family line which I also inherited from my mother." Harry stopped at that and looked in the faces of the Wizengamot members. It looked like it was hard for them to stomach such atrocious claim but the Unbreakable Vow was in place so they could not object to whatever harry was saying. Dumbledore's face was pale and it looked like he could not understand how to take the situation into his own hands. An heir to so many powerful bloodlines with a pureblood to boot may not get much time in Azkaban.

Madam Bones looked curiously at Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter all your claims here are verified since it is under Unbreakable Vow and the Ministry will further confirm it with Gringotts but for my own curiosity please tell us how you managed to get Black Family Headship. Any Headship will pass through either direct descendant or any lack of direct line one must be closest to the Family."

Harry smiled towards Madam Bones and replied, "Potters are distantly related to Blacks. Quite a few generations ago there was a marriage between a Potter and a Black. Cassandra Black was married to Charles Potter. My mother too was related to Sirius. A cousin to be exact but I don't know the exact relation since the tapestry in Black family does not contain any squibs. Sirius Black was my godfather and I was related too so upon his request I became his heir rather than other more closely related relatives."

Madam Boned was speechless but she collected herself very fast and asked the next question.

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory after the third task of the Tri Wizard Tournament?"

"No, I did not. It was Peter Pettegrew, my parent's Secret Keeper who killed Cedric Diggory. I did not kill Cedric Diggory either directly or indirectly."

"Peter Pettegrew status is dead as understood by the ministry."

"No, Madam Bones. He is very much alive right now. He is an unregistered Animagus rat who is missing a toe. Peter Pettegrew was the secret keeper of my parents when they were in hiding. After he betrayed them to Voldemort he tried to flee but Sirius tracked him down. He said in front of the crowd that Sirius betrayed the Potters and killed 13 muggles and cut his finger and turned into a rat and escaped through the sewers and my godfather was blamed for it. There was no trial given to my godfather hence no information was found out regarding any of this. Pettegrew lived as a rat with Weasley family from then on till my third year though without their knowledge."

Dumbledore's face was ashen as more and more secrets were revealed, Harry noticed. Harry thought, 'He must be cursing himself now for the trial.'

"Very well Mr. Potter, on to next matter. Have you ever used Dark Arts, apart from the use of Unforgivable which will be put before the court later on?"

Harry thought that he has to answer this question very carefully if he wants to sway Madam Bones.

"I do not know Madam."

Madam Bones gave him a penetrating look and asked. "Please elaborate what you mean by that statement Mr. Potter."

"I don't understand what Dark Arts is and what constitutes Dark Arts. When Mr. Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort he used a flame whip curse which is considered by Ministry of Magic as Dark Arts and is illegal while at the same time when I was figuring some hexes and curses for the Defense Association, a group in which we did practical aspects of magic, I stumbled upon some powerful cutting hexes used by Aurors. Miss Granger said that it was Dark Arts and I should not read such books. Later Mr. Dumbledore stopped me from teaching those kinds of spells to the Defense Association stating that it was Dark Arts. I looked in the matter and found out that those curses where not considered Dark by the ministry. The curses were present on the list provided by the ministry as acceptable magic."

Harry stopped here to let the crowd digest his words and then once again started, "If you are asking me whether I used Magic considered by ministry Dark Magic or Used any spell outside the list provided by the ministry as acceptable magic, then my answer is no except the Unforgivable which I will explain later. But if those cutting hexes are considered dark, then, yes I have used Dark Magic but not knowingly."

"I don't know why Mr. Dumbledore said that cutting hexes are Dark Arts when he uses Flame Whip curse but they are not illegal to learn." Madam Bones said she then continued and asked Harry, "The next question is moot here but still I am asking you. Did you teach any Dark Magic to any student?"

Harry replied with a simple no at that.

Madam Bones then said, "Now the last question remains. Did you cast a Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Dumbledore looked gleeful because he thought that Harry couldn't wiggle out of this charge.

"No, Madam Bones. I did not cast the Cruciatus curse but I attempted to cast it and failed. And as the head of DMLE you know the penalty for attempting to cast the Unforgivable. "

"Yes, 1000 galleon fine."

Harry noted all the faces. Some looked angry, some desperate like Dumbledore's and some relieved. Harry filed all of those for later use.

Harry could see that now Dumbledore understood that he has successfully outwitted him and wiggle out of all the charges put against him.

"Do you need anything to add Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked

"No mam."

"Since the testimony is under an Unbreakable Vow I hereby free Mr. Potter of all charges except attempted Unforgivable. You have to pay the fine Mr. Potter. I also would like to say I do not want any other such farce of a trial again Mr. Dumbledore as well as Mr. Scrimgour. Next time I will press charges against you."

Minister Scrimgour was not looking very happy but he had a calculative look on his face. He understood that after today Harry will receive a massive public support and he may have a great political clout in future, but then his anger won out for this insult of Harry defending himself and giving him such public humiliation. In his opinion he should have just accepted his fate.

"Since Mr. Potter attempted a Cruciatus curse and Ministry is entitled to expel anyone who even attempts to perform Unforgivable. He, hereby, is expelled from Hogwarts on the charge that he is a danger to other students." Then he looked to Madam Bones and said, "Any underage student who is expelled from Hogwarts has no right to carry a wand hence Madam Bones, please give me Mr. Potter's wand so that it can be broken."

"Mr. Potter did you receive your owl result and passed."

"Yes mam, on both counts." Harry replied.

Madam Bones rounded on Scrimgour and said, "He has passed the owls and since he has taken headship of the family he is emancipated. Hence, according to law, he can use wands outside of school and his wand cannot be snapped without due reason."

Harry watched all of this serenely but inside he was doing a victory dance because it was already his plan to quit Hogwarts. He has many things to do including taking care of Voldemort and Dumbledore. He has to prepare for the war. Moreover this way he would not be labeled a coward who quit Hogwarts and left Britain when he went off the grid since he was expelled by the minister himself. It was like a dream come true.

Harry saw ashen faces of Granger and Weasley turning into gleeful on his expulsion. They thought that he actually cared about going to Hogwarts now. In their opinion some good did come out. Dumbledore's reaction was most amusing because all his plans had gone to waste. Dumbledore understood the ramification of this. He has full right to run wild wherever he wanted and no one can stop him. He can do many things now which Dumbledore has forbidden him to do since he entered Wizarding World. He must have thought that if Harry did not go to Azkaban at least Dumbledore could keep an eye on him and impede his progress.

Harry came to present by the voice of Madam Bones, "Mr. Potter, do you wish to take the rightful seats you have in wizengamot. Now you are head of the Family. All your four seats on wizengamot are currently inactive, though there is no seat for Evans family in Wizengamot."

"I would like that very much." Harry replied to Madam Bones.

Madam Bones smiled in Harry's direction and said, "Well Mr. Potter since you are adult once you come to the next Wizengamot session your seats will become active. You can also send a proxy on your behalf, even proxy for each of your seats."

Harry replied, "Thank you very much Madam Bones. I will do that." 


	2. Revelation Part 1

**A/N:I have revised this chapter too.**

Answers to Reviews:

**DriftWood1965**: Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Actually there won't be much bashing because there won't be much interaction between harry and his friends.

**ROBERT-19588**: Harry would inherit some money but not much. He will get rich later. He only gets money through potter account and black account.  
I haven't thought of dobby and winky, thanks for pointing out.  
He won't be touching Dumbledore at this point but later on. He won't let Dumbledore get away. Dumbledore will get in many troubles and in the end harry will kill him and there won't be excuses where dumbledore want a child abused and stole from him but since he did all this with good intentions or for the greater good then he is not evil and will be forgiven. It won't happen in this story. One thing won't happen too. Many stories portray evil or manipulative Dumbledore and later show that Dumbledore was insane due to Elder Wand or consuming too much elixir of life etc. It won't happen here. Here Dumbledore is Evil pure and simple and completely sane.

If killing or defeating transfers the headship of the family then voldemort should have collected a long list of headships from many family's he has killed or defeated in the first war, hell he should have potter headship since he killed James Potter the then current head of the family. So there will be no Slytherin House Headship.

It is a myth that phoenix are pure creatures. It will be myth in this story which dumbledore has cultivated.

Harry will be very sneaky in this fic. Dumbledore is dark lord in this fic.

Of course, the excuse snape is a good is flimsy as best. He will be tortured first before killed.

**jdnokc**: I am making Hogwarts independant entity but still under the Jurisdiction of ministry. Being Founder's heir would not affect his status as a student but merely make him very influential as well as maybe access to some parts of Hogwarts not accessable to everyone. He could have gotten the ministry to rescind their descision of expulsion but he does not want to go to hogwarts atleast in his capacity as a student.

**Revelation-PART 1**

(Past)

As Harry was exiting the courtroom he was remembering the very eventful month at the Dursleys as well as some last days of the School. After he returned from Headmaster's office hearing the prophecy, he had lot of time to think and he had many revelations about his life and the way it had been manipulated. His life was manipulated from the day Dumbledore marked him for whatever purpose he had in mind for him. He was sure he was chosen for this specific role even when he was in his mother's womb.

His life has been completely structured step by step by the Headmaster. He did not dwell on it and tried to banish any thoughts about it because he was sure that Snape and Headmaster could pick such thoughts from his mind, so he did his best to not acknowledge them and he certainly did not make a list or wrote it on paper so anyone could read those. There would be time for these things later.

The most pressing issue at the moment was learning Occlumency as well as Legilimency. He did not find any books on these topics in Hogwarts library even not in restricted section. He was thinking about it when he was jolted with the solution and it was quite simple. At the time when he was teaching the DA in Room of Requirement there were defense books that he did not have ever seen. The room provided the books when asked for a place where they can learn and practice spells. It seemed that magic of the room provided for any need a witch or wizard would have, so in the vein of thought he could ask for Occlumency books from ROR and learn it by himself without the hindrance that is known as Snape. He could read and practice Occlumency in secret in Room of Requirement.

He stood dazed with such a simple solution and knew that not many would have thought of Room of Requirement in that way and for this purpose. No one had thought to use ROR for books which were not easily available. Ravenclaw would have field day if they knew about it.

He paced the wall three times thinking he wanted a room to study and practice Occlumency. A door appeared and he entered. The décor of the room was relaxing and the room was comfortable with a fire roaring in the fireplace and very plush couch was in front of a table on which five thin books were very neatly stacked. There was a very faint music coming from the room but its source was unrecognizable.

* * *

It had been two days since he started reading the books. He read all five of them and they were a constant source of frustration for him. According to the books, Occlumency was not a training one could do in a month or two. It would take a decade before he reached a decent proficiency in Occlumency and it goes hand to hand with Legilimency. In mind arts and mind attacks the victor generally wins who has better grasp on Legilimency and whose will power is more. It has nothing to do with a person's magical power. In Legilimency attack a person not only defends his mind but also attacks the mind of the other because it is a natural consequence of deflecting the probe of Legilimency.

It is for this reason he believed he was a natural at Legilimency and Occlumency since even after all that torture he was able to enter Snape's mind once. The book said that only natural Legilimence can do that. But before learning Legilimency Harry must learn to successfully occlude his mind. Only the most accomplished occlumence can be passive and only defend his mind and not attack. To give false memories or plant false memories into another's mind, like Voldemort did, one must be highly proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency and have the ability to defend while not entering other's mind. Voldemort did not attack his mind per se. He did not looked into any memory of Harry but he planted false memories of Sirius and that require subtlety of master Occlumence not like the brute force approach of Snape.

Another thought came to his mind. If it was such a long process why did Dumbledore want him to learn Occlumency immediately when it was impossible to do so? The only answer he can come up with was that it was a setup for the torture with Snape so that he could be more open and more easily influenced.

If the earlier assumption is true then it opens a big and ugly Pandora's Box of what else is true or not and what else Dumbledore wanted and did without Harry knowing any of it. It may also means that Dumbledore wanted him to go in to that trap at DOM for the prophecy. After reaching this conclusion Harry believed more fiercely that Dumbledore had fabricated the prophecy or at least changed the original content of the prophecy to suit his own ends.

Harry's mind was completely open to attack and influence since in learning Occlumency requires months of just meditation but no Legilimency attack. After sufficient meditation very feather light touches should be used in the beginning and definitely not the way Snape taught him but this was only the first problem. The second problem which was bigger than the first was the connection he has to Voldemort. The connection will interrupt and shatter any flimsy shield he might be able to make when he would receive a vision or when Voldemort decided to attack his mind through the connection.

On reaching the Room of Requirement another thought came into his mind i.e. origin of his scar or specifically what actually is the scar he has on his forehead?

He concentrated and thought about it and asked the room for an answer with the desire to know what the connection was he had with Voldemort. Immediately some books materialized in front of him. All of them reeked of dark magic. He opened the first book which was thinner than the others but still quite thick.

He opened the book and started reading, the more he read the paler his face became and the more dread he felt in his chest. 'I have a freaking piece of soul of Lord Voldemort in my mind', Harry thought. Before he started to hyperventilate he employed the meditation techniques to calm himself. Harry was truly scared. He thought whether he will die to destroy this horcrrux but then he thought that if there is a solution to remove it without me dying then only this very can provide the answer.

Some minutes later when he was relatively calm he asked the room for a way to destroy the horcrux without killing himself. Once again a thick book appeared on the table and it opened itself automatically to a page. He groaned as soon as he read the information on the pages of the book because it was a bloody potion which was complicated enough to give Snape grey hairs and had so many rare ingredients that he understood it was impossible for him to be rid of the horcrux this way.

He once again tried to calm himself but it took a lot more effort this time. Once he centered himself he started reviewing the information that he had on horcrux, its creation, its destruction etc. He came to a sudden realization. He knew a vessel is required to create a horcux and the vessel is preferred to be an object not a living being. So what if he could transfer the horcrux inside his head into another vessel which is nonliving thing. This way he could be free and he could destroy the horcrux later at his leisure.

Once again on his prompting the room provided a book on such a subject and he started reading. The more he read the more excited he become this time. He read three times more for confirmation and slumped in relief because what he read in the book was at least doable difficult but manageable. Apparently it was a charm created by a dark lord whose location of horcrux as well as the object in which the soul piece was put was known to his enemies so in order to outwit them he created this charm which transfers the soul piece from one container to another container. Fortunately it did not destroy the previous container. He resolved to do it but first he has to read all the information he has on the horcrux.

* * *

A week has passed since the day he found out about the horcrux or maybe better word would be horcruxes. He was sure that Voldemort has made more than one. Since diary was one of them and he accidently made Harry one which says that his soul was unstable enough that part of it detached and latched on to him.

It was a difficult week for harry since he could not tell any of his friends and it was very hard to avoid Hermione who wanted him confess all his feelings about Sirius and grieve him in a clear cut textbook way which Hermione had on Psychology and Ron wanted to play chess and talk about quidditch. They have not been released from Hospital Wing so it was quite easy compared to if they would have been all the time in common room 'Thank God for small mercies' Harry thought. He knew that as soon as they are cleared from the tender care of Madam Pompfrey they would start hounding him. He would deal it when the time comes.

He dismissed the thought of his friends from his mind and started concentrating on the task at hand. He was reasonably sure he could transfer the soul into another vessel. He has selected his most smelly underwear which belonged to Dudley before him. He was very amused by his selection and thought that it deserved the courtesy. Another reason was when he leave this place he wanted to take the horcrux with him and it was most inconspicuous way of doing it.

He put the underwear on the table and did some exercises to calm and center himself. He said the incantation and tapped his scar and then said second part of incantation and tapped the vessel. He felt a tug in his scar and pain started to build there. It felt like a shadow was being lifted from his mind. He could think more clearly in spite of the blinding pain in his head. Then he felt a surge of energy coming from the soul piece. He concentrated on it and he could feel it was siphoning energy from Voldemort to fight him and stay there and preferably take over Harry's body. Harry tried to expel the soul piece through his will power and magic but it was a battle of raw magic which Harry lacked and Voldemort has in abundance. He was sure that Voldemort did not know why his magical power was being siphoned through the connection.

Harry's mind was working faster than ever to find the solution from this mess but he was at a loss for what he should do? He did never envision such a scenario. As he was on the verge of accepting defeat a thought filtered into his brain what if he could sever the connection from which it was siphoning the power. Since it was in his own head the connection was also in his head. Harry did not realize at that time since he was fighting the horcrux inside his head but it was the single most important step in mastering Occlumency i.e to enter your own mind.

He saw a thick bead of energy connected to a black blob. He took the bead of energy in his hands and yanked with all his power and the connection broke. Harry felt like he has put his hand on a naked electrical wire. He was receiving jolts from the connection but he did not let go. The connection did not dissipate and was still siphoning energy from Voldemort. He dimly registered that his mind was absorbing the power and distributing it to different parts of the body to correct the damage he has suffered but his brain was receiving most of the energies.

All of a sudden he felt a presence leaving his head and the connection was severed permanently and he knew no more. 


	3. Operation Revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: This chapter is revised too.**

**Operation Revolution**

(Present)

Harry increased his speed to catch up to Madam Bones. He called, "Madam Bone, Just a minute."

She turned around and asked, "What is it young man."

"Well Madam if it's no problem Could you tell me where I have to pay the fine?" he said.

She was surprised, "You have 1000 galleons on your person."

Harry replied, "Yeah, well I anticipated it and brought the money just in case."

She scrutinized him in silence but there were traces of amusement too on her face. She said, "Well played Mr. Potter well played. As for fine go to DMLE office and give the fine to any of the clerks present."

Harry replied with a completely bland face, "I don't know what you are talking about. But anyways thank you for the directions."

He moved towards the lift to go to the floor on which DMLE office was situated. Once inside the lift he punched the button for the correct floor. After exiting the lift he saw a clerk sitting and daydreaming and his eyes were unfocused. He tapped the desk with his fingers and the clerk was so startled by the intrusion that he almost jumped off from his seat.

After regaining some of his composure and frazzled wit he asked in an annoyed tone, "What can I do for you?"

Harry smiled sweetly and answered, "I am here to pay a fine of 1000 galleons in the name of Harry James Potter Evans Black Ravenclaw Gryffindor."

The expected happened as always have happened with harry and the man gaped and then looked towards his forehead to sneak a glance of the infamous lightning bolt scar. His rising composure and confidence took an early death in the presence of the legendary lightning bolt scar. He stammered somehow, "Y. Yyes s...s..sir Harry P..p..Potter Sir." He gave him the paper and said, "Please just sign here and give 1000 galleons and it's taken care of." He somehow with supreme effort puked the last part without any stutter.

Harry signed and gave him 1000 galleons and said, "Thanks, Can you tell me where I can get my Apparation licence and Portkey licence."

The clerk had enough time to regain his mental faculties from such a tiring ordeal where he has to deal with a celebrity and actually talk. The clerk replied, "You can take the forms from here and go to 4th level and ask for Peter, give him these forms after filling them and he will test you and if you pass you will get both licenses."

Harry thanked the man and moved once again towards the lift. He exited at 4th floor and reached a desk where a clerk was sitting and asked him minding the fact that his scar was completely hidden with his fringe, "Can you point me towards Mr. Peter."

The clerk immediately pointed towards a man sitting on a desk reading some forms. He reached the man and cleared his throat. After getting the attention of the man harry passed his forms on to his desk without saying anything. Peter started reading them also without saying anything. After some minutes he looked up and said to harry, "Mr. Potter unless you have become the Head of the Potter family you are not entitled for portkey licence and well without adult status neither for apparation licence. In the matter of portkey only the Most Ancient and Noble Families are entitled for portkey creation licence and even then only the Head of House. Head of Potter House is entitled for portkey creation as well as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Black."

Harry said."No Problem Mr. Peter" and showed him only his Potter Head Family ring. He avoided showing others because he did not want to be gawked at as he was impatient to exit the ministry.

The man replied, "Well everything is in order then."

He then took harry in to a room where two hoops where on the floor in straight line from each other. Harry knew this exercise. He had performed it with the help from Dobby and Winky. He entered in the closest hoop and then apparated to the other one without any prompting from Mr. Peter. The man raised an eyebrow and said, "Fair enough". He then took a quill and gave it to Harry and asked him to make a portkey to the other hoop.

Harry took the quill and said the incantation, "Portus" the quill flashed blue for a moment. He then said, "Activate" and appeared inside the other hoop.

The man signed the forms and took the portkey. He said, "This will be with the ministry for your magical signature. You are now entitled to apparate as well as make portkeys."

Harry thanked the man after collecting his certificates and apparated to the atrium of the ministry. The Flashes started going off as soon as he apparated and there was sea of reporters present on the premises.

Harry smiled and thought 'perfect'.

Immediately everyone started asking him questions and the voices became so loud harry took his wand and produced a bang to shut them up. He then said, "As I understand you have lots of questions and I am one man so instead you ask me any questions let me tell you what happened in the courtroom and then all your questions will be answered."

The crowd was silent at last and harry thought 'Harry-2 Dumbledore-0'.

"As you all know charges were put against me for practicing and teaching dark magic by none other than Chief Mugwump Professor Dumbledore. Additionally charge for performing Unforgivable was also put on me. I was also charged with killing Cedric Diggory. Madam Umbridge got an idea from somewhere that veritaserum do not work on me so it was my word against the testimony of many and the merry band of Order of the Phoenix. It was looking very bleak for my freedom and reputation for some time but then I got an idea and I took an Unbreakable Vow that I will answer all the questions truthfully and then I proved that all charges pressed against me are false. As I am still standing that means I only answered truthfully. I would also like to say to the public that I am sorry I attempted to perform an Unforgivable and failed. For the failure I am very thankful but I was at a very dark place at the time. My Godfather was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and she was taunting me about it and in fit of anger I tried to perform Cruciatus Curse. She said that until I enjoy her pain the curse will fail but I was not able to enjoy her pain even though she killed my godfather. I am once again grateful that even though I was in pain myself I did not enjoy causing pain to any other Human Being even when that was Bellatrix Lestrange. For this very reason i.e. my failure to perform an Unforgivable I was expelled from Hogwarts. It is unfortunate that the ministry is still targeting me even though what I said about Voldemort is true and now they accept it. For any further questions about the Trial you can contact Director Amelia Bones. She has the recording of the proceedings and I give my permission for anyone to see and hear it. Thank you all."

Harry took a deep breath after such a long monologue and then apparated before any of them could ask any question.

* * *

Harry appeared on a doorstep of a nice Villa overlooking a beach. He opened the door and got inside. An elf appeared and said, "Master dinner is ready. Would you like to eat now" Harry replied, "Yes Winky I will be in the dining room momentarily. Neville and the Twins should be arriving any minute now. Escort them to the dining room while I go and freshen up."

When Harry entered the dining room he saw that all his guests have arrived. He greeted them and also sat. Harry said, "I am quite hungry after such a tiring ordeal. Let's eat then we will discuss."

After everyone has their fill and table was cleaned harry said, "well gentlemen I say Operation Revolution is about to start."

The twins perked up and asked, "What exactly is operation revolution. You mention it quite a few times. You are almost brimming with excitement whenever you talk about it."

Harry took a deep breath because he knew that explanation will take a long time. He then said, "Operation Revolution is to bring revolution to the Magical World. Our World is still stuck in 18th century. Economically, Socially, Psychologically and in many other fields we are simply put very far behind from muggles." Replied harry. He further added, "Economically we are very weak. In general the magical people are poor even though they can do magic. If magic is taken away from our lives our society will collapse because of our poor economic conditions. Culturally we are backward and barbaric. We have customs which were prevalent in centuries past. There is no development in our education system, no new spells, or potions or anything magical is created apart from brooms. We do not adopt anything new easily from anywhere else, simply put we are afraid of change. Our system of Government is so confusing and undemocratic that it is almost anarchy. There is no difference between Judiciary, Legislature and Executive, all three are mixed together and no one can tell them apart. We need to bring revolution to this world. We need to correct these mistakes and change our culture. We need to take the magical world into 21st century and if done through force so be it. In short we need to bring revolution to each and every field in the Magical World, be it Government, Education, Economy. We have to modernize the Wizarding World."

They were contemplative. Neville replied, "I should have known you would go for something so grand when you told us Operation Revolution. It won't be easy though. What do you think we need for such an undertaking?"

He took a large gulp of air after giving such passionate speech. He continued, "Of course not. It won't be easy and it will be very difficult and time consuming. Any revolution does not come easy and quickly. But before we focus on any of that we need funds, contacts, power, influence, favors etc. I inherited titles, so we have a base to start our operation. Next we need the money, lots and lots of money. I inherited some but not much. The money I have is just shy of five million which is nothing compared to the scale we have to work for. So funds are an issue. But I think I have found a solution, though I will tell you about it later. At this moment we need capital to start our operation. A huge amount to make more, come with me I will show you my idea."

Harry stood up and so do the others. He took them to the library. It wasn't a very big library but still it was not small either. There was a trunk sitting on the table. He opened the trunk and said, "This is the treasure we will work with". All three looked at him and said, "Have you gone barmy. There is only some hundred galleons."

Harry chuckled and said, "218 to be exact. But they are not normal galleon. You see I have found a very useful spell which tells me the exact age of the object. These galleons are at least 1100 years old and 80 of these are from 1200 to 1600 years old. In muggle world these are antiques. Old things like these are coveted by collectors who go to great lengths to collect such items. Each of these coins can be sold for millions since they are very very old. It all depends upon from which culture these items are from and if we manage to create a good enough story, we will be able to sell each of them for millions and millions of pounds. I am going for a billion pounds for all of them. Even after selling all of them we still won't be richer than the Malfoys. According to my estimation they have over a billion galleon only in liquid assets, not to mention the businesses and properties."

All three looked at him bug eyed. Harry said, "Believe me guys what I am saying is true".

Neville said, "If what you say is true why not sell other things which are just as old. You can find plenty of things like that which don't have any value in Wizarding market but you can sell them to muggles".

"I only need the capital for building my own business. At this instant Malfoys control the economy of Magical Europe and especially Magical Britain. Most of the businesses are owned by the Malfoys and because of that livelihood of the people depend upon the Malfoys. The Malfoys not only have power because they are extremely rich but also because they have an obscene amount of control over economy. All of this results in having control in the Governmental affairs and Wizengamot, bribes do not hurt their case either. I want to open a business which wrench this hold and power they have from them to us." Harry replied to Neville's enquiry.

He continued then, "Remember this Lucius Malfoy will be released from Azkaban and the charges against him will be dropped because he controls the economy and hence controls the government. In lieu of that even if I can gather enough money from many other resources from muggle world and become richer than them it won't do much good. Once again their control of businesses will beat us at that point. Stronger Malfoys means stronger Voldemort."

All three nodded their head at that. Fred said, "Yes it is true. I didn't know that Malfoys were so rich or they own almost all Magical World's businesses. You didn't tell us though what kind of business will we start?"

Harry laughed evilly and said, "Let me show you".


	4. Revelations Part 2

**REVELATIONS-PART 2**

(PAST)

Harry opened his eyes and startled into wakefulness. He was sprawled on the floor of Room of Requirement. It took a moment to remember everything that has happened and a smile formed on his face. After Sirius's death this was the first time harry felt this happy.

Harry was feeling like he was freed from a prison, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time his magic was freely flowing and it felt like before there was some kind of blockage which was constricting his flow of magic. Physically he also felt great. He felt lighter and he realised that he felt tired all the time but now he felt like alive and free. His mind was working thrice as fast. To put it simply he felt great. He mused that if he was not blocked by Dursleys and Horcrux he would have always felt like this.

He asked the room for a full length mirror and when it appeared he looked at himself. There was not any difference physically. His height was the same as before and he was still scrawny but he can bet his firebolt that this summer he would have a huge growth spurt due to correction of all these deficiencies and he can always put some muscles through exercises which he will certainly start doing this summer.

There was just one troubling thing. He was not wearing any glasses and he was seeing fine and that means his eyes has also gotten better which in itself was not a bad thing but he did not want anyone to find out at this stage since there is no cure for correction of eyesight in magical world and it would draw too much unwanted attention on himself. There was only one thing to do then he has to change his glasses to plain glasses if there is any charm or spell for such a thing. He loudly exclaimed when he remembered that he do not need to find out but there is another solution which will also help him in many ways. He called out loudly, "Dobby" and with a pop an elf appeared bouncing excitedly and hugging Harry's legs. Dobby said, "Harry Potter Sir called Dobby. Dobby is so happy that the great Harry Potter called him. What can Dobby do for him?"

Harry answered, "Dobby I need your help. If I give you some money can you go to Diagon Alley or anywhere else where eye glasses are made or modified in magical world. I need to change my glasses to plain glasses because my eyesight has been corrected but I don't want anyone else to find out."

Dobby replied, "Yes Harry Potter Sir, Dobby can do that. Dobby will also keep great Harry Potter's secret and tell no one about Sir's eyes."

Harry gave his glasses to Dobby and said, "Dobby go to my room and take appropriate amount of money from my trunk but do it without anyone noticing and thank you Dobby for keeping my secrets you are a great elf."

Harry regretted saying that because as soon as his lips shut Dobby started bawling and proclaiming harry to be the greatest wizard who give Dobby compliments. After much hassle Dobby popped away from the Room of Requirement.

After Dobby's departure from the Room Of Requirement Harry sat in and his mind drifted to the battle with the soul piece. 'It should not have fought. In the books it was quite a straightforward and simple procedure in which no fight was involved'. Harry mused.

No answer was forthcoming for such an unusual behaviour by the horcrux, Harry set it aside to ponder on it later. He chuckled thinking how much Voldemort would have been traumatized by the event not knowing what was happening and losing power at such an alarming rate. He laughed out loud with the mental picture of Voldemort fainting in front of his minions with magical fatigue or exhaustion. He sighed wistfully of not receiving any vision from Voldemort's discomfiture but in Harry's defence his hands were full fighting his soul piece.

He pondered that if Voldemort did actually showed weakness in front of his minions like Licius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange or Snape and what kind of benefits can be reaped from it. Another point also reared its head, 'What if Snape told Dumbledore about this episode and Dumbledore asks me whether I received any vision or not. I cannot hope to convincingly lie to him on this issue because of the bloody legilimency of his and he would surely apply to check whether I am telling the truth or not. I should not have wrecked his office it was pretty immature and he won't be trusting me so easily, well no use crying over spilt milk.'

His train of thought was interrupted by a popping sound. He turned and saw Dobby holding his glasses.

"Thank you Dobby, I don't know what would I have done without you." Harry said. Dobby's ears turned pink with the compliment. Dobby replied, "Harry Potter Sir is too kind to Dobby. Does Harry Potter Sir need anything else from Dobby."

"As a matter of fact I want to ask two things. Can you take someone with you while apparating to and fro from Hogwarts. Secondly would you and Winky, if she is willing, like to work for me this summer? I can pay you more than the school is paying. Thirdly can you take someone with you when you apparate from Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"Dobby would be happy to work for Harry Potter Sir but Dobby is not greedy. Dobby will only take what headmaster is paying him and no more. " Dobby replied with tears swimming in his eyes But then his eyes drooped and he said, "Winky would not take the pay. She is wasting away. She will want to bond with you Harry Potter Sir."

'I will need two elves and Winky is dying as it is. It will help her too. Everybody has freedom of choice and she is choosing this and it's not like I will be treating her like a Malfoy.' Harry thought. Harry shuddered thinking about Hermione reaction if she ever find out about Winky. He would be a goner. Harry admitted to himself that he loved Hermione like a sister but she was too intense and focussed on certain issues and never considers opinion of others on that issue. The greatest flaw of Hermione Granger is non-acceptance that she could be wrong until it's too late.

He decided that she can never find out about this. He turned to Dobby and said, "If it saves Winky's life I am willing to bond with her. Please call her here Dobby."

Dobby popped away without saying anything. It was some minutes before Winky appeared with Dobby. Her feet were a little wobbly and her eyes told the story that she was moderately drunk. Winky asked in a pathetic and small voice, "Is it true Great Master Harry Potter wants disgraced Winky to be his elf."

Harry asked the Room of Requirement for a chair fit for an elf. A small chair appeared. Harry took Winky's arm and forced her to sit on the chair. Due to being under the effects of the butterbeer she did not even protest much. Harry then dropped on his knees to Winky's eye level and said, "Yes Winky I would very much like you to be my elf, a proper elf, but there are some conditions attached to this offer."

There was hope in Winky's eyes but her voice was wary, "What conditions master."

Harry smiled and said, "First in privacy where no other people are present you can call me anything you like whether it be master or mister but once in front of others who I don't trust or you don't know about their loyalty you will call me Harry Potter Sir and nothing else. It is so because I do not want anyone to know at this point that I have a bonded elf who can do many things for me which I am normally forbidden to do during Summer holidays and some things even during school year. Second I will give you some money and you will buy some decent clothes for you and Dobby. Since you will be my elf I cannot have you wearing these rags. Since I am only giving you money and you yourself is buying then it means I have not directly given you any clothes so don't worry you won't be free. Thirdly I will be giving you same amount of money I am giving Dobby for any expenses you have or if you want to collect the money etc. The money will be yours as you see fit. You also will take a day off a month alongside Dobby to do personal things or just enjoy the day as a vacation. Fourthly and most importantly you can never tell Hermione about it." He said the last words in a whisper.

Winky was very agitated after hearing all the conditions and opened her mouth to say something but harry beat her to it and said, "All the conditions are non-negotiable. Take it or leave it."

Winky,s agitation increased but she did not say anything. After a few minutes she slumped in to her chair and replied, "I agree Master."

Harry asked cheerfully, "What will I have to do to bond with you as my elf?"

Winky was gaining her enthusiasm by the infectious happiness radiating off of harry in winning his argument. She said excitedly, " Master has to do nothing but give Winky the permission to bond to Master as his elf."

"Well you have my permission." Harry replied. Then Winky did something with her fingers and her posture suddenly straightened and large tears pooled in her eye. Her voice was thick with emotion and gratitude. She said, "It is done Master. Winky is bonder to Master Harry. Thank you so much Master.

Harry smiled kindly at Winky. He asked in confusing voice, "But Winky I did not feel anything."

Winky giggled and said, "Master Harry will not feel the bond but Winky can and through the bond she can reach anywhere Master Harry is. Master has to just call Winky and she will appear."

Harry pouted at the explanation. He said, "Well Winky I don't have any order for you but take the money from trunk for some decent clothes for yourself and Dobby too. He is wearing too many tea cosies and socks to be healthy wearing by one person. One more thing before you do anything go sleep for now and flush all the butterbeer from your system. I don't want an alcoholic house elf. I will call you tomorrow and we will discuss your duties."

After Winky's departure Harry turned towards Dobby and asked, "Dobby you did not answer whether you can apparate from inside to outside of Hogwarts and vice versa.

Dobby looked ashamed and said, "Dobby forgot the question in his excitement for working for great Harry Potter. Dobby cannot apparate. No elf can but elf transport in similar way. We call it popping. Dobby can take Harry Potter anywhere. Wizards do not use wards for the elves since elves have to pop all the time. Only in Goblin Bank's vault we cannot pop. They are warded against elves. So yes with few exceptions Dobby can take Harry Potter sir anywhere."

"No problem Dobby and that will be all. I will call you tomorrow you can go now.

* * *

Alone once again Harry's mind drifted to the earlier issue that has reared its ugly head i.e. Occlumency or more precisely fooling Dumbledore's Legilimency probe. He remembers though that the first step after meditation is to enter one's mind and since he battled the horcrux in his mind scape he should theoretically be able to enter it. Harry did not realize at that time that he was inside his mind so there was no marker to once again reach that state. In the books it says that one has to do a lot meditation and shit to enter his mindscape but he was lucky that he skipped such pain in the ass. He decided to meditate and to once again reach the state where he can enter his mindscape. He slowed his breathing and sat Indian style and started meditating. After some time he recognize a shift in the environment and he was clearly not in the Room of Requirement. He opened his eyes and started looking. He was inside a decrepit room. The room was small but more dreary than Grimauld Place. Water was dripping from the ceiling. A wall has crack from ceiling to the floor. Another wall has huge hole in it and one can see a huge void through the hole. He surmised the hole was the entrance to his mind and the room is merely a door or place to fight a legilimence entering his mind.

Harry was appalled at the condition his mind was in as well as the level of protection his mind has which was none. His natural barriers were completely in shambles and he cannot hope to repair them. There were two very good reasons for that one is Dumbledore will get suspicious when his mind is repairing its natural barriers which is impossible without conscious thought in short time. Second was neither Dumbledore wants his natural barriers to be up and running nor will he allow it. He will tore them down by any excuse i.e. by the guise of Occlumency lesson or whatever else method he can come up with. The greatest dilemma was to learn and employ Occlumency he must repair his natural barriers and do it fast but Dumbledore did not want that to happen so he cannot simply start repairing hence the dilemma.

Harry's hope lies in something alternate something outside the box. Something Dumbledore has not encountered yet something unconventional. Harry can come up with a single answer. He was a god in his own mind if he find anything fighting horcrux then it was this. In Occlumency books the battle was different but he experienced a different battle and what if he could force the Occlumence to his chosen battlefield where he is a god where he could win. He mused that maybe it is a matter of belief. A normal occlumence believe in the clear cut textbook way of defence and offence while magic is simply put magic. Accidental magic has shown that there many things that can be done by it which normal textbook theory did not explain but only say its accidental magic. In lieu of all this he can force the occlumence inside his mind and have them see what he wants them to see.

After coming to this conclusion he started memorising the exact details of the room. The size of the room, the height of the room, the damage in the room etc. Once he remembered it completely he concentrated on the cracked wall to be whole. The cracks started sealing and getting smaller and smaller. After some time there were no cracks. The gaping hole in the wall was still there. He concentrated for the ceiling to repair so that no water is dripping. He could feel the ceiling repairing itself and after some time the dripping of water also stopped. He thought he could repair the room some more but he was not satisfied with the room to start with. He thought of a bank security vault with titanium walls, as far as he knew titanium was the hardest substance there was. After a few seconds silver grey walls rose and wooden floor, walls, ceiling changed to titanium. The hole was still there but now it was in a titanium bank vault. After wishing all the clatter on the ground from previous room away he looked in awe. Apart from the hole the room was perfect and clear now. He could even feel the effects he was feeling security after a long time. Now he has to create the entrance to his mind. He concentrated on the hole to be in circular shape rather than an uneven hole. Once the shape and size were perfect he added a door just like door to a bank vault have i.e. a very big and thick metallic door with a best locking system. Until he understood about bank vaults more this crude thing will do. Once he understood he can incorporate the security accordingly.

Finally his mind was secured even though it was very basic. Harry did not know at this point but what he has done was never employed before in occlumency. This was the room from where one can go to his mind and in to his memories. To secure more he thought he should weave an illusion over the room so that once a person comes here he will not see a bank vault but something which he wants him to see. He concentrated on the rundown room of earlier to be an illusion over this room. He thought about all the details big and small he remembered and the once again a room in shambles appeared. He switch between vault to room a few times just to check everything is okay and when he found that there was no problem with the illusion he once again appeared inside the vault.

'Now the fun part begins' He wished the Vault or more precisely this entrance in the inner sanctum of his mind to become a room like the Room of Requirement but with some major differences. The access to Room of Requirement can only be given to him no outsider allowed. As soon as any occlumency commences the occlumence will find himself in the vault room which is illusioned to look like a room in shambles in order to fool him into thinking that his mind is still fragile and weak. Other difference was original Room of Requirement can provide anything but here only those things can be provided which he already know and can imagine. Since the room was based on his imagination it was limited to his imagination. If he did not know the size of knickers of Hermione Granger he still wouldn't know with the ROR inside his mind but he was quite confident that original Room of Requirement could find this out.

Once all the parameters of Room of Requirement was set he wished the room to become a Room of Requirement. A ripple passed and then everything returned to normal. To check whether he was successful he wished the room to become Gryffindor common room and once again a ripple was passed and the metallic walls changed into the warm colour of red and gold of Gryffindor common room.

He whooped hollered with joy for some time over his success of at least securing his mind to an acceptable level. What Harry did not know that was no occlumence alive could enter his mind. It was not so because his shields were very strong on the contrary they were flimsy but they won't be able to understand the mind nor they will be able to find a method to penetrate it. Since he was inside Room of Requirement he wished the room to become a room with a big mirror. A mirror appeared inside the Gryffindor common room. He thought of the memory when he first caught the snitch and the memory appeared harry flying on a broom and catching a snitch and pumping his fist. It was like he was watching himself on telly. Yep now he has his own pensieve to see any memories.

Harry knew that once Dumbledore enters his mind and come to that dreary room he will not probe further because Harry could feel such a probe and he would lose more of Harry's trust. After giving the place one more cursory glance he rose out of meditation and opened his eyes.

'Now it is time to confront the headmaster and see whether this brand new branch of occlumency will hold or not.' Harry thought.

* * *

Harry was peacefully asleep. He do not remember a time when he slept like this. His peaceful sleep was though interrupted by someone shaking his shoulder harshly with loud noises. He opened his eyes bleary and saw the looming face of Hermione. Before he could do anything his glasses were thrust upon his face quite roughly by the bushy haired friend. He did not say anything to rouse the suspicion about the glasses. Once Harry regained his mental faculties as much as can be regained in such a short amount of time with such insistent awakening by Hermione he asked, "Hey, when did you two released from the Hospital Wing."

Ron who was up till now content to be in the background came forward and both started babbling of which his sleep muddled mind was unable to understand. He got words here and there but the whole conversation with such speed by two people talking at once was beyond his mental capacities at the moment. The repeated words that he got were Dumbledore, missing and find and so coming to the most logical conclusion with the mind whose is almost gone and almost in complete control he asked, "Calm down. Did you say Dumbledore is missing?"

They both instantly shut up. Then Hermione collected herself and said exasperatedly, "Haven't you been listening to us. Professor Dumbledore was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you but you were not present anywhere. You were not in your bed. You were not in Gryffindor common, kitchen. We couldn't find you anywhere. We were sitting in the common room the whole night for you to come back. Ron thought maybe you came back wearing your invisibility cloak so we came to check last time. After that we were going to send search parties to find to you thinking You know who has kidnapped you. Where were you the whole night?"

"OOPS! Sorry guys. I was in Room of Requirement. I returned quite late. It's not the first time I have returned late. We have been doing night excursions from first year. I don't understand what such a big deal is."

"Big deal. Harry we have been up all night and you are saying that what the big deal is about. What were you doing in Room of Requirement anyway. Talk to us Harry. We are your friends. How can we help you if you do not let us in?" asked an infuriated Hermione.

Harry replied, "Hermione you are my friend but my godfather has just died. I don't want to talk about any of that. I am just tired of all the attention, finger pointing and you of all hounding me to tell you what is going on. I can't till I have sorted out all my feelings. I was overwhelmed and I needed a place to be alone to make sense of some stuff." Harry's voice was showing irritation and at the end of it his voice has a very frustrated edge to it.

Harry mentally patted himself on the back with the acting well done.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it and he said, "Hermione please. I don't want to talk about any of that."

There was a very disapproving look on her face but she relented quite easily and she said, "Well we don't have time for that anyway. We have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Every faculty member was out looking for you. So let's go. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Well I still say it's not my fault. We have been going to Room of Requirement for a year now and you still did not think of the most obvious place. If you have this mess wouldn't even have started."

Hermione's blushed a little in embarrassment but said nothing. Harry receiving no reply said, "Well seeing as I am already so late 10 more minutes won't matter much. You two go inform Professor Dumbledore that you have found me and other stuff that we talked about while I go to the bathroom to freshen up and believe me it is very necessary at the moment."

While the two exited the dorm room Harry trudged in to the bathroom. After doing necessary morning activities and taking a shower he exited the bathroom.

On the way to Headmaster's office he thought that there is no reason at this point to suck up to Headmaster and show any kind of repentance for ruining his office or yelling at him because at this point either way he will use occlumency to see whether he is sincere or not. The whole point of sucking up at the moment was to delay the inevitable occlumency probe. Harry decided his stance would be a complete bland face which neither show any repentance nor any condemnation.

As soon as he reached the stone gargoyle he was given the way to the Headmaster's office. He did'nt even have to guess the password. He knocked at the door and Dumbledore's voice floated to his ears, "Enter."

He entered the office and saw all the instrument that he broke are all repaired and the office was back to its pristine condition. He saw apart from Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron were also present in the office.

Harry didn't say anything and stood with a neutral face. Dumbledore's face was grave and serious.

Dumbledore said, "Harry, my boys sit sit, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley informed me you were in the Room of Requirement last night. I know you are grieving my boy but I must know what happened when you were inside the room. Anything unusual happened related to your scar?"

Harry replied with the same bland face, "No Professor nothing unusual happened. My scar was hurting but I didn't receive any vision from Voldemort. Hmm... Though now you reminded me there was something unusual."

Dumbledore and other looked expectantly. Harry continued, "Well I was very irritated from the constant twitches from the scar so I thought or wished for the pain to stop and it suddenly stopped. I did not put any thought to it at that time but now you mention I do not feel anything from the scar. Up till yesterday there was always a presence that I feel but now it feels like I am free. It's very difficult to describe and I never thought on it before now but I feel freer and like a burden has been lifted from my shoulder."

Dumbledore listened intently but said nothing. Harry asked Dumbledore, "Professor what happened? Something must have happened otherwise you wouldn't have asked about the scar."

Dumbledore replied gravely, "Professor Snape started thrashing in the middle of the night while clutching his Dark Mark and then he fainted. He is still in the Hospital Wing. It happened most probably around the same time you scar stopped hurting."

Harry widened his eyes and asked, "What does this mean Professor?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "What I have gathered from your description the Room of Requirement provides for anything you ask from it. You asked for the pain to stop and in return it broke the connection you have to Voldermort. The breaking must have proved not so healthy for Voldemort since the connection is initiated from Voldemort side and the bleed off from such abrupt breaking of a bond must have affected the marked death eaters. It's the best I can infer but I have been wrong before."

After hearing it Harry's face broke in to a happy smile and he said, "No connection to Voldermort. I won't be receiving any visions and pain then." His face fell though and sadness washed over his features and he said, "If I had thought of it before then Sirius would not have died."

Everyone's face softened after hearing this. Professor McGonagall said, "Mr Potter while it's true that your godfather's life may have been saved if the connection to 'you know who' was broken earlier but you haven't broken the connection through conscious decision but you merely wished and it was granted. Very lucky indeed but it cannot be helped. I think you should think about the future rather than dwell in the past."

Harry did not say anything but remain looking at his shoes.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Well this mystery will not be solved just yet. You three must be hungry and the breakfast time is almost over. Off you go then."

All three stood and exited from the office. Harry wanted to scream from the Astronomy Tower from joy because he successfully fooled the great Dumbledore. When Dumbledore applied Legilimency as predicted he appeared into the decrepit room and did not think twice about any kind of subterfuge and then exited later. Harry was tempted to use a legilmency probe himself into Dumbledore's mind while his was occupied but he refrained from doing such. Dumbledore was old who knows what kind of secret ways he has of recognizing a mental attack. He would tip his hand too soon this way.

All three started walking off towards Great Hall with their own thoughts.

* * *

It was a week later he was ready to go to his excursion outside of Hogwarts. He wanted to go earlier but to throw off any scrutiny he had to wait. He has to show his face to his friends, he has to spend some time with them too even when he did not want to do so but that does not mean that it was any stretch of imagination an unproductive week. Both in Hogwarts library and in Room of Requirement he started searching the subjects or the branches the magic have. After making a list of all the subjects he could get he requested the Room of Requirement for all the old and not easily available books. He got more than 12000 books on Charms, Herbology, Tranfiguration, Arithmancy,Curses, Ancient Runes, Warding, Warding with Ancient Runes, Green Magic, Elemental Magic, Myths and legends, Spell Weaving, Enchanting etc. He also got some books written by the Four Founders, Merlin, Le Fey, Flamel etc.

He read some books but the purpose was not for reading the books but he has other plans. He wanted his own library. He has the best source of information available i.e. Room of Requirement. He first thought that he will use his elves to write down all the books but later when he thought about the subject he concluded that there must be a spell for copying a book since the books that were in each year of Hogwarts were copied yearly and used in the classrooms so in conclusion there must be a way to copy books in the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World would not use any muggle method hence a spell. It turned out it was true but a copyright spell is used on each book which is unique to each publication and they constantly improve such a spell so as to stop piracy. It was Dobby who told him this information. The Malfoys' had a publication. It was not a matter for Harry since the books provided by the Room of Requirement were old they do not have such safety features. The security of the new books would also be nullified since the books in the ROR were not actually published by them but a mere copy which the Room provides.

Harry did not intend to use parchment for copying all these books but instead of paper. 4 days ago he send Dobby into the muggle world to enquire about the cost of buying the paper in bulk. Dobby after the enquiry has taken the money from his Gringotts account and converted the galleons into pound and gone and placed the order for the required amount of paper. Yesterday the paper was delivered to Dobby. Apparently it was legal for the elves to modify the memories of the muggles since any slip ups by any elf would not be entertained by the ministry. It was very fortunate for Harry since he did not have any way of getting the paper from the wholesaler muggle way while living in Hogwarts. Both Dobby and Winky were copying the books from yesterday. Harry was forced to order them to take rests.

Now he was ready to go to Diagon Alley. Dobby will remain in the Room of Requirement so as not to blow his cover. If any emergency do come up he would come to Daigon Alley to take him back. He stood up and said, "Winky it's time. Let's go."

Winky came forward and took Harry's hand in her tiny hand and both disappeared from the room.

There wasn't any kind of sensation and in a moment he was in front of Gringotts. He very liked this method. All of wizarding methods of Travel were not very good for one's balance but this was perfect. Harry with a hooded cloak, bought by Winky earlier for this outing, entered the bank. There were not many people in the bank. He approached a teller and said, "Sir I would like to talk to a Goblin regarding my account in private. Is it possible to meet such a person now or do I have to take an appointment for later date."

The teller looked at him curiously and said, "There won't be any problem. The bank is not too busy at this moment." He then shouted to someone, "Griphook! Take him to Sharptooth."

Harry followed Griphook to an ornate door on either side of which two guards were standing. Griphook rapped the door three times. A voice came from the inside the room stating them to enter and the door automatically opened. Harry entered the room but Griphook remained outside.

The goblin was sitting in an office adorned with axes and short swords. There were some lances too in the office. The goblin said, "Please sit." Harry removed the hood and sat on the seat and said, "Mr Sharptooth my name is Harry Potter and I am here to enquire about the condition of the Potter Account and whether Potter's have any property left."

Sharptooth looked at him strangely and said, "Mr Potter every account holder is sent quarterly reports of his account. If you did not receive your last report you could have asked the teller for it and he could have given you the report for a small fee."

Harry was astonished and his mouth was hanging open. He replied, "Sir I did not receive any kind of report ever. I have not received any report or anything from Gringotts."

Sharptooth listened intently and said, "In that case let me take a look at Potter account files. It truly is unusual."

He pressed his finger on button on his desk and a goblin entered the office. Sharptooth said to the Goblin, "Bring me the Potter Account file immediately and anything related to it."

He turned to harry and said, "When you started Hogwarts your Account report should have been received by you."

Harry said nothing. After a while the Goblin returned with a very thick file. He gave the file to Sharptooth. Sharptooth started seeing the file. After a few minutes he said, "There is a letter which states that all the account related information of the Potter Account should be transferred to Mr Dumbledore. It is signed in your blood and it is signed when you would have started Hogwarts."

Harry was getting angry at the depth of Dumbledore's betrayal and said to the goblin, "But I did not write any letter to Gringotts."

Sharptooth replied blandly, "I believe you Mr Potter because according to this file apparently you have wrote one other letter in which you state that Mr Dumbledore can take money from your Trust Vault and it is also signed by you in blood. But the most interesting thing is you have signed this letter when you were just fifteen months old." Sharptooth added sarcastically, "I don't think you had enough energy after defeating the Dark Lord to write a letter to Gringotts isn't it Mr Potter?"

Once again regaining his bland tone he said, "Mr Dumbledore has also pilfered almost 1.5 million galleons from your Trust Vault since it is refilled on a monthly basis."

Harry was at this point trying very hard to control his anger. Sharptooth sighed and once again continued, "I take it you also did not receive any information stating Sirius Black's will is executed and you are his heir."

Harry was silent up till now but he exploded at this point and started spouting expletives about Dumbledore which include him doing some things which was physically impossible. His ancestors were also dragged in to all of this and shamed to the greatest degree. When Harry's rant was over he realized that the Goblin was amused.

Harry said to Sharptooth, "Well you are correct I did not receive any information about Sirius's will."

Sharptooth gave him a toothy smirk and said, "I very much enjoyed that. Mr Black's will basically state that you receive 2.5 million galleon and Mr Lupin 1 million galleon. Two Properties are also given to you. One is under Fidelius Charm and the other is in France. You just say that you take the property as yours and the fidelius wil be broken. In Wizarding world the property is transferred through magic. Otherwise anyone can take someone else's property and make it unplottable or put it under fidelius charm."

Harry was overwhelmed by getting so much information in such a short amount of time. Sharptooth continued revealing the contents of the will, "Mr Black was your Magical Guardian even after going to Azkaban. He was never removed. He should have but I suspect there was Dumbledore involved in this. He has given you an option to be emancipated minor. There are forms here. You simply have to sign this form and in every way you are an adult."

The goblin slid the form towards Harry. Harry was in a daze but he somehow collected himself and signed the forms and a blue light engulfed him and in a few moments everything returned to normal. Harry did not understand what was that? He asked the goblin, "What was the blue light."

The sharptooth replied, "It was trace being pulled off from you. The ministry put trace on every child though they cannot distinguish magic done in magically populated areas like Diagon Alley or children living with Adult Wizards. Now moving on you have also become the Black Head of House. Since you are an adult you also receive Headship of the Potter Family. Potter Line is also descended from Gryffindor line as well as Peverell line. You also receive headship of these two families too but I will advise you not to disclose Peverell line. The reason can be found by searching about Peverell brothers or Deathly Hallows. Goblins do not care about it so this knowledge is safe with goblins but do not tell it to others. Contrary to Popular belief your mother was not a muggleborn but she was descended from a line of squibs. From her you receive Headship of Evans Line, a minor pureblood branch, and Headship of Ravenclaw Line. Your mother was a distant cousin of your godfather Sirius Black but both died without this knowledge. You learned this knowledge purely because this Pandora's Box is opened. All these families excluding Potter and Black Family do not give you any monetary gain or any material asset. People think there may be some Ancient books or Unimaginable money comes from these lines which is totally untrue. All they give is a position of power. Seats in Wizengamot."

After such a long monologue goblin gulped the whole glass of water in one go. In Harry's opinion it was too long. Harry was simply put told too much information in very short amount of time. He with a herculean effort put the information at the back of his mind to sort all this out later. Enough time had already passed and he has one more errand to run today.

Sharptooth once again opened his mouth and said, "Mr Potter the money stolen by Dumbledore will not be easily recoverable from him. I am sure some goblins too are involved in this. For this on behalf of the Gringotts I apologize for such fraud. Gringotts apart from compensating you for the money will do anything if it is in its power. Dumbledore is a powerful person and it will take a very long time to recover your money if it is actually recoverable."

Harry wanted to ask the goblins some things for a fee now he can do all of this for free. He was angry for losing such a large sum of money but nothing could be done about that at that time.

Harry asked, "I want to ask some questions which may not be comfortable for you to answer and I want if it is possible one more thing. If you can do that then we are even."

Sharptooth replied, "I cannot promise anything but I can try."

Harry asked, "Well in all of this you haven't told me how much liquid assets Potter Family have as well as property. Then I would like to know with all of the money I have and properties from both families would I be considered rich."

Sharptooth took a deep breath and said, "Your liquid assets from Potter Family is 2.3 million galleon. You have land were Potter Manor was built but the actual building was destroyed by Death Eaters. Then you have a land in Godric Hollow where you were born and where Voldemort attacked. It is very run down so it could not be considered a house now. You have no other properties. As to your position in the society you are definitely rich. In Wizarding world there are poor and then there are rich but very few middle class wizards. You would be among lower higher class i.e. though you are rich there are plenty who are much richer than you."

Harry considered the answer for a few minutes and then he asked once more, "Who are considered the richest among wizards. What is the difference between me and them?"

Sharptooth gave Harry a piercing look and said, "Malfoys, Lestranges, Abbots etc. I cannot exactly give you the details of their account but I think a estimate of their assets would be alright."

Harry replied in affirmative

The goblin released his breadth he was apparently holding and said, "Lestranges and abbots have approximately a quarter billion total assets liquid and property both. Malfoys are the richest in Wizarding World. They are richest not only in England but in the whole world. There liquid assets are just above 1 billion and their businesses and properties are over a billion galleons too."

Harry said, "Next question. What about Dumbledore?"

He replied, "Dumbledore is as rich as you are. There isn't much difference. Though I am sure he has horded away at least as much as Malfoys if not more money somewhere else."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Dumbledore is old. Let's assume he died because of his old age would there still be so much opposition in reclaiming my money?"

The Goblin smirked ferally and replied, "It will go very smoothly. Dumbledore do not have any will. If he will not make one till his death we will give you all his money and properties even hidden ones to you as compensation for his misconduct against Potter Family."

Harry smirked in return. Harry was running late so he decided to wrap things up here. He said to sharptooth, "Well now I have to go but before that one last thing. Can Goblins provide a portkey which can go through any ward."

Sharptooth replied solemnly, "Mr Potter we cannot provide such a portkey otherwise you could portkey out of Gringotts vault of anytime you want. I am not saying you would but such a portkey can be disastrous to Goblins."

Harry felt like slapping himself and said, "Let me rephrase. Can you provide any portkey which can go through wards put up by wizards or others other than Goblins like Hogwarts, Ministry, Azkaban, or Voldemort's lair wherever it is etc."

"Yes that can be arranged. Give us a day or two and then send your elf to us and your portkey will be given to you. I presume she is your elf." replied Sharptooth.

Harry said to sharptooth, "Yes Winky is my elf. She will then collect the portkey from you. Now I should get going I have taken enough of your time. I am requesting you not to disclose that I have come to Girngotts. Good day Sir."

Sharptooth replied with a toothy grin, "It was pleasure doing business with you Mr Potter. Rest assured this meeting will remain a secret. Goodbye."

Harry stood up from his seat and exited the office with Winky following.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating what should be his next step regarding Harry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore put a grandfatherly smile on his face and said, "Enter."

A Bat like creature entered the office and said silkily, "So what does the brat told you. You brushed me earlier but I would like to know before going in front of the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well Severus you were in Hospital Wing and I do not want anyone to overhear our conversation. Mr Potter accidently destroyed the Horcrux that was inside his head. He was in a Room of Requirement and he wished to be rid of the pain from the scar. I think that due to him being a Gryffindor heir Hogwart herself helped. This is yet another proof the school is semi-sentient."

Snape was seething inside but his face was devoid of any emotion. He asked Dumbledore, "So the plan to use him so that he could sacrifice himself is moot now. It hinged on the horcrux in his forehead. Even Potter is not so stupid to believe if we told him there is a horcrux in his head and he must sacrifice himself to rid of it."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. He collected himself and said, "Yes apparently we cannot use the same plan. I was contemplating what to do now when you came. Perhaps we can send him to Azkaban on some trumped up charges. Later we go to him and then try to persuade him to see our way."

Snape looked gleeful. He said, "The brat has the luck of the devil though so be careful and press many charges against him so that if he frees from one the others do stick."

"Yes I think I would do that." replied Dumbledore.

"If that is all then I will be going to my quarters. I haven't regained my full strength. I have to go to Dark Lord at night." said Snape.

Dumbledore replied to Snape, "One more thing Severus. I think due to Horcrux being removed Mr Potter has regained the ability to enter his mind scape. He is not aware of it and I want to keep it that way. No more legilimency probes. He might become aware of his mind scape. And as you said he has luck of the devil. In his condition after you have destroyed his barriers so much it should have taken at least a year or two to just reach the stage where his mind was before you tore down the barriers and a year or two to reach the mind scape. He skipped all that though his mind is in shambles still if he learned to reach his mind scape it will be matter of time before he will recognize the legilimency probes by us. That is all you can go now."

Snape's face was sour but he did not say anything and exited the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

After exiting the bank harry turned to Winky and asked, "Winky do you know where Trunks or Wizarding Tents are sold."

Winky replied, "Winky knows. She can take you to the shop."

Harry said to Winky, "Before we go take me to any deserted alley and change my appearance with the glamour Dobby used."

After changing his appearance Winky took Harry to the entrance of the Trunk Shop. Looking like 18 year old black hair brown eyes with no scar he looked nothing like Harry Potter he entered the shop.

The shop looked different than the shop where school trunks were sold. There were different Trunks put on display. Some Wizarding Tents too were present. There were some duffel bags too on a shelf high above.

There was a man sitting on the counter. Harry approached the man and said, "Good Morning Sir, I have once seen a trunk which had seven compartments and the last compartment had a large space though nothing was inside it. So is it possible you have a trunk which is a full fleshed magical flat and a magical library."

The shopkeeper replied, "Yes we have such trunks or if you want them in the form of tent it is also available. A portable library is not used too much these days but yes there must be some library trunks left. So you want them eh it will not be cheap. From your face it looks like you have no idea. I generally sell trunks which are portable magical flats, school trunks and school bags. Some tents for holidays etc. One bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom, one floo, one other room for guests or receiving room for 10000 galleons. Two bedrooms and all of the above 12000 and 3 bedrooms with two bathrooms and two floos 18000 galleons. Library will be cheaper just 7000 galleons standard library with capacity of 10000 books and two reading rooms, 12000 galleons with capacity of 20000 books and 4 reading rooms and lastly 25000 galleons with capacity of 50000 books and 10 reading rooms."

Harry listened to the man intently and said, "I will take 3 bedroom portable flat trunk and library trunk with the capacity of 50000 books."

The shopkeeper looked quite happy, "Eh wait here for moment and I will bring your trunk from the back. In which colour would you like your trunk to be? There is black and silver. They are the basic colour but if you want any different colour you will have to pay extra."

Harry replied, "Silver would be okay. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Ask away my boy ask away." He replied.

"Why would people then not buy trunk manor? I mean they can have a portable manor which they can take anywhere." Asked harry.

The shopkeeper laughed and said, "To understand that you must first know about warding. There are two types of warding which is done in Wizarding World. With carving runes and without carving any runes. If no runes are carved it loses its potency very easily and if the runes are carved the ward stays longer and same is true for the expansion charm. The expansion charm and wards both requir runes but when you are making a trunk where both are used you cannot apply runes regularly, as even runes will not stay forever, because many don't know how to and others don't want to burden themselves. Now in that case a special type of crystal is used which is charged with raw magical energy the first time. This crystal's power the runes which in turn sustain the wards and expansion charm. Since it is a magical flat magic is used which provides excess magic for the crystal to feed and the runes stay for centuries this way."

"The crystal is very rare commodity. There is only a shard of the crystal used in the standard flat since the flat is cheap and no one expects it to last for centuries. A manor though requires several full crystals to power it sufficiently which is almost the same amount required to buy land. Since one cannot expand stone, for all the stonework the stones must be bought for the building of the trunk manor. But let's not forget furniture, paintings, artworks, furnishings and decorations etc. are also used in the manor. The overall cost of the trunk manor and manor on land is almost equal. Why would a rich person buy a trunk manor when he can build it on land at the same cost and can also show it off to his friends and colleagues. The land too is expensive commodity in Wizarding World. So there you have it the reason most people do not find it good enough to buy a trunk manor. Very few people buy it and only those who are too rich and who already have manors and can build dozen more buy it. Last year Mr Malfoy bought such a tent manor for the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry listened patiently all the chatter by the shopkeeper and commit it to memory. He said, "Thank you sir. I understand now."

"Good Good now you wait here young man while I bring your order." said the shopkeeper.

After waiting for a few minutes the shopkeeper returned and gave him the two trunks. He then said, "Light silver is the library and Dark Silver is the portable flat. Tap on the red gem to shrunk the trunk to put it in your pocket and tap green to return it to its original size."

Harry shrunk both the trunks and put them inside his pocket and took out his Gringotts key and gave it to the shopkeeper. Dobby has told him earlier to shop for anything expensive one has to give his key to the shopkeeper and the shopkeeper charges the money directly to the account. The shopkeeper took the key and pressed it on a pad and the impression of the key was left on the pad. Then he wrote the number of galleons with a quill on the left side of key's impression. After a few moments the impression and the numbers disappeared from the pad and the shopkeeper satisfied returned the key to Harry.

Harry said to the shopkeeper, "Goodbye Sir and have a nice day." And with that he exited the shop. He asked Winky to take him to the Room of Requirement and with an audible pop both disappeared from the alley.

* * *

A/N This chapter is complete. From now on the story will be in present. Harry will copy books from ROR. He will also copy the whole Hogwarts library by requesting all the books of the Hogwarts Library from ROR so any anti copy charm is null so do any spell ro stop students from reading books from Restricted Section.


	5. PLAN Revealed

A/N: The story is an AU. The technology used in the story is decades ahead.

I thank all those who have reviewed and hope others too will review to encourage me to write this story.

**PLAN Revealed**

(Present)

Harry was sitting with his three guests in the Library. He looked towards Neville and said, "Before I show you anything let me explain a few things. When I returned to the Dursleys I discovered many things and developed many new ideas. I found the biggest obstacle in my quest to have a peaceful life without Voldemort and Dumbledore was that I was weak. I can train for years but it is not possible to become stronger than them. They know about things I cannot even comprehend. For this reason the conventional magic is out of question. I can learn about curses and spells but it won't do any good and I can learn all I want about Dark Magic till I am blue in the face but still won't surpass Voldemort for many decades to come. The second problem I cannot kill either Voldemort or Dumbledore even if I have the power and the resources because both Voldemort and Dumbledore are restraining influence on each other. If both of them are alive they will concentrate on each other. Both want to take care of me at their leisure after finishing each other. Most importantly I think Dumbledore is immortal too. If I somehow manage to kill Voldemort I will be chucked to Azkaban immediately or be a fugitive for my whole life. Dumbledore did not spend much influence to see me in Azkaban because he thought the charges were enough without the aid of Veritaserum and he did not want to spend so much influence when Voldemort is alive and kicking. If I kill Dumbledore first, and I have to kill there is no point in denying that then Voldemort will move immediately to take over the Wizarding World and in mere months he will be in control of the ministry and once again I will be hunted."

When Harry stopped to take a breather Fred said, "What do you mean you have to kill Dumbledore too? I didn't think we were planning on killing anyone other than Voldemort and his Lackeys."

Harry replied, "Well I was hoping to answer this question later but since you asked I will try to answer it now instead. Imagine for a moment that Dumbledore is a Dark Wizard. Now see from this perspective he holds all the powerful positions inside the ministry. He is the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, he is the chairman of ICW and last but certainly not the least Headmaster of Hogwarts. Being Chief Warlock he has enormous power. He and Minister both have the same amount of power. The only competition between them is who has more influence and that person is Dumbledore. He purposefully let himself be thrown out of these positions. Can you imagine Chief Warlock unceremoniously fired without any kind of enquiry? If he really wanted to stay then Fudge could not have been able to do anything. Next is Chairman of ICW. He has reach over International matters. He has great influence there too and many people owes him favors. Now the most important he has influence over children. He can mold them however he want and as you can see more than 90% of students respect him and some of them even treat him like a god and they will do anything for him. Example of such a student my parents, your parents Fred even Sirius who should have known better."

They were still not convinced and Fred voiced his opinion," But it still do not prove anything. Yes I accept he is a lousy human and manipulative bastard but Dark is really farfetched."

Harry sighed and said, "I don't know whether he practices Dark Magic or not and if you are defining a Dark Wizard or being Dark only by performing Dark Magic then maybe he is not. But my definition is not so narrow. Dark is an attitude. You remember in my first year Ron levitated a club over troll's head and bashed him with it. Now imagine a person doing a same thing to a child with the intention to kill the child. There is no Dark Magic involved but for me the man is Dark and Evil. Would you agree?"

All three nodded at this. Harry continued, "Now look at Dumbledore. He put me with my relatives with his spy Mrs. Figg. My relatives were abusive. You all knew it when you rescued me from the locked window. It is a certainty than Dumbledore knew each and every abuse I have suffered and most importantly he encourages it otherwise what is the purpose of the spy if he do not want to interfere and put a stop to the abuse. In my fourth and fifth year my relatives were afraid due to Sirius and then by Moody and they did not bother me. If Dumbledore wanted the abuse to stop he certainly could have but he did not. If Moody and Sirius could do it why not Dumbledore can? The only conclusion is he wanted the abuse to happen. I won't go into details at this time but all my years at Hogwarts and the adventures we had Dumbledore knew each and everything about it. Dumbledore having no idea about Quirrell, Hermione a muggleborn who have no previous idea about basilisk finding about it and Dumbledore remaining ignorant, Could not provide Sirius a trial even though being the most powerful person in the Wizarding World, and many things after that. Each and every year there was some mystery and Dumbledore was always the last one to know. Three children were able to solve them but not Great Albus Dumbledore. It is illogical. The only alternative is that he knew and did nothing. Either he wanted me killed or he wanted me tested."

All three mouths were hanging open. It was George who replied, "Well Harry when you put it that way it does create a very somber picture. Don't forget fourth year when he wasn't able to recognize one of his oldest friend Moody from Barty Crouch Jr. Fifth year too was hell. If you think about it even my mother would have been better than that toad bitch. And she was doing nothing but sitting at home. Dumbledore could have hired her."

Neville then said, "Well you convinced me. Dumbledore surely is a not a light Wizard. After all because of his lax security my parents are in St Mungos. According to Prophecy we both could have been the subject of the prophecy. My parents too were in Order of the Phoenix. Why were they not given same amount of security as yours'? It does shed a different kind of light on the prophecy. Either he knew beforehand who was the subject of the prophecy? or the prophecy is a complete bull."

Harry replied, "Yes Neville I believe too that prophecy is fabricated. Now let's go back to the previous topic. As I was saying I cannot neutralize Dumbledore or Voldemort because the other one will screw me over. So I came to the only possible conclusion that I have to kill both of them at the same time or very close to each other and I have to kill them with some alternate means. In some different way that is not conventional."

Fred objected once again, "I understand that if Dumbledore is dead Voldemort can control quite easily the ministry with his use of imperius but If Voldemort is dead how can Dumbledore at this point can damage you so much even if we assume he is Dark and Evil. After your trial the tables are turned and Public is supporting you. Even if Dumbledore chuck you in Azkaban there will be a huge public outcry."

Harry was exasperated but replied nonetheless, "Well let's review then. Before Sirius' incarceration he was the member of the Order of the Phoenix. There was no prior suspicion that he was a death eater. The day he tried to kill Peter and Peter turned the tables on him he was bundled up and put in Azkaban without given any kind of trial and made to be Voldemort's right hand man. He did not have a Dark Mark. He did not have any prior suspicion of being death eater and yet he became the most dangerous person just below Voldemort yet Bellatrix Lesrange who was caught red handed torturing Neville's parents was given a trial however biased it was. None of the death eaters were chucked into Azkaban like Sirus yet he was and the media and ministry made him out to be the most dangerous. He was known as the best friend of my father there was no secret about that yet the public turned against him. The opinion of public is fickle. Before my tussle with Daily Prophet I believe whatever they wrote and generally paper write true things at least in Muggle World. Muggle World has Libel and defamation laws but Magical World knows no such thing. In that context I believed what they wrote. So all Dumbledore has to do is to do what he did to Sirius and I will be the Dark Lord more powerful than Voldemort himself."

All three were deep in thought after hearing that Fred replied, "I think I understand but still I don't want to kill anyone. I am a prankster not a warrior."

Harry replied, "I trust you three but you will not be killing anyone except maybe Neville killing the Lestranges. I will take care of them. Anyways what I was proposing is I have to take alternative means in disposing of my enemies. I decided to use subterfuge and deception and muggle means to accomplish that rather than magic. This summer I was able to do magic yet most of that time I concentrated on planning and theoretical aspects rather than learning magic. I found a very nifty exercise to broaden your magical reserves. I will show all of you that later. I concentrated on Arithmancy and Runes. I certainly won't be making new spells anytime soon but I have completed the basics of it."

At that harry stood up and asked them to follow him. Exiting Library he took them through the hallway and opened a door. All three of them entered the room behind him. The room was bare except a table and chair was present in the middle of the room. A flat thing was on top of the table. It looked metallic and like a book. Harry then said, "Well Gentleman this thing here is the solution of all our problems."

They looked at Harry incredulously. Neville said, "Please elaborate."

Harry was enjoying himself too much and said, "This is a muggle device known as laptop or a computer. It is a very versatile machine which can do many things. But for our purpose we need its computing capabilities. Let me show you something." Harry put his hand inside his pocket and took out a calculator and said, "This is a calculator. It adds, subtracts, multiplies and divides. Now you give me something very difficult in your opinion and I will tell you the answers instantly."

The three of them looked unsure of what was going on but nonetheless George said, "Okay multiply 1387 to 421."

Harry used the calculator to give them the answer and said, "583927. You can check if you want but that is the correct answer. This laptop here can do the same thing but it is 1000s of times faster than the calculator. This room here is warded. No magic can be done here though if you do too much magic or very powerful spell the ward will come down."

Neville said, "Accepting the amazing computing abilities of the device how can it benefit us. I still don't understand that."

Harry replied to that, "With this device we can create spells, make new kind of wards. The possibilities are limitless. Let me elaborate. As you all know Arithmancy is about spell creation and there are formulae and matrices which one has to create to create a new spell. It is a lengthy process. With this machine these formulae can be solved in instants. If we can create a program and then put entries about Arithamancy and how the matrices react and blah blah blah we will be able to create new spells and wards and these without much fuss. We could be able to create a shield which could even block Unforgivables or create a way to apparate through anti apparation wards. We could even create new wards. The same goes for Runes. There are a vast number of runes. Each rune reacts with other differently. Some runes which look like they will react in a desired way with another sometimes do not react that way at all because there are many other factors. There are so many rules and factors in Runes that apart from the established rune chains no new chains come out for decades. There are so few rune masters left. Everyone knows that runes are powerful but they are just too difficult. A human cannot remember each and every rule, each and every factor but a machine can. We can put all the data in the computer we just have to ask for a desired result and it should give us the chain or chains we can use."

All three of their mouths were hanging open. This day had been full of surprises for them. Neville asked once again, "So this machine can tell you all these things. You just have to ask and it will tell you?"

Harry was exasperated but then he thought even he did not knew anything about computer a while back. He once again tried to explain to them, "Not like that Neville. We have to give it parameters and to program it to remain in those parameters. Okay think of it this way this machine is right now blank about anything relating to runes or Arithmancy. We tell the machine all the rules about Arithmancy and how to calculate and in what manner, the rules of runes, all the factors and the effects etc. and then we ask about a particular problem and then it will give us the answer according to all the information of the different rules and effects we have given to it."

Neville replied, "Oh! So how will we do that?"

Harry smirked and said, "I have no freaking idea. I have only a month in which I only made plans and read a small amount of what computers can do. I have bought a large number of books on computer and we all will be reading that to create such a program and we also have to find a Squib or at least a Muggle who is an expert in computer to teach us about it."

All three nodded their head in excitement. Harry was also excited about the prospect of such a learning experience.

Harry Once again gained their attention and said, "That is only first portion of the plan. Once we have found a way for the program to work then second portion of the plan commences. The second portion is just as important which is about business and taking over the business world of Magical Europe. We have to make the electronic equipments or muggle equipments work in Magical Household. I have an idea how that can work but before our program is up and running we cannot do that. I am thinking that if we can create a ward with the help of runes to cover only the equipment, the same ward which is in this room, the equipment will not be effected by magic. A very powerful magical spell aimed directly at the equipment will break the ward but how many people use powerful spells on their brooms or any other household equipment in magical world."

All three were in deep contemplation but Fred then said which has been in the mind of all the others, "Harry I can understand the fancy muggle things will be an instant hit especially with the muggleborns but the purebloods will not allow that to happen. More importantly even if you sell these things once the novelty wears out we will be at square one."

Harry smiled and said, "Well first you must understand these are not fancy things. They have a purpose. In Magical world for entertainment apart from gobstone, chess, exploding snaps, quidditch and occasional professional quidditch match and wizardind wireless are there any other form of entertainment?" at that all three shook their heads. Harry continued, "Moreover these are all for children. Entertainment for adults apart from seeing a quidditch match and rare parties and balls nothing else is there in entertainment department. Now in muggle world we have Television in which different programs are shown in which people act like a play, There are films or movies, There are videogames in which you can play different games. There are other games both for adults and children. There are things on this very laptop by which a person can be busy themselves for eternity. There will be a revolution in the entertainment department only. Now let's focus on communication. Muggles have mobile phones. A mother can talk to her child who is in Hogwarts through a mobile phone. A person can send an e mail or letter to another and it will be received instantly without any fear of interception. People can record and take pictures instantly and can be seen like a pensieve and countless other things. So no, the novelty will not wear off. The people will become addicted and dependent on these things. Your fear of pureblood meddling is genuine. I do not have enough influence yet to start a business."

Harry looked all of them in the face and smiled in particularly a predatory way, "We will start the business from china or America. Wizards of these countries are progressive than here. We will cover then Asia and America, then maybe Australia. Europe will be the last. The international pressure of the other continents will make the European countries to change. If the whole world is using something then the general public will demand for their right to use it too. At that point we will strike and ask for license to sell in other European countries. England will be the last. Here the pressure will be great then we will petition in Wizengamot to open the business. It is of utmost importance that we open our business here too because I need a foothold in the ministry and I want our company to be holding the economy of Magical Britain not Malfoys."

It was Neville who replied and said, "If what you are saying is true and people will take to these muggle things so fast then the pressure will build. We are all from magical world, show us these things. It will be demonstrated how other of the same origin will take. I have a question though. If we sell these things to public wouldn't others be able to use the computer for the same purpose that we will be using it for?"

Harry looked at them and said, "You are thinking that creating these programs will be easy. The only ones capable of creating these programs are muggleborns at this point. These muggleborns have no muggle education after they turned 11. It will be decades if not centuries before the magical worlds education system will change and revolutionized and it will become a problem. At that point there won't be only one person creating something like that. It will balance out and if not I will be there with decades of experience than any young upstart."

* * *

The discussion took more time than anticipated and it was afternoon. Harry looked at his wrist watch and saw the time and said, "Look at the time. It is already afternoon. Let's go to the sitting room and maybe Winky will give us some tea and sandwiches"

A pop was heard and an elf appeared and said, "Does Harry Potter Sir require something. Winky has made some sandwiches for Harry Potter Sir."

Harry happily laughed like a loon and said, "Great Winky. We are going in to the sitting room. Bring the sandwiches and some tea too."

Winky popped away. Harry, Neville, Fred and George all exited the room after him.

Once they reached the sitting room and sat the tea and sandwiches materialized out of thin air on the table. Harry started pouring tea in the cups and then gave to each of them. After pouring one for himself and taking the cup one third of the sandwiches were gone. He laughed at that and took one for himself and started eating the sandwich and sipping the tea. It was all in relative silence except the sounds of sipping of tea and munching of sandwich that Neville asked a question, "Harry it is astounding how much you did in just one month and some days. Well how did you do it?"

Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long explanation once again. He reflected that recently he was doing it too much. He said, "Well not only you four but others too contacted me. The first week I was at the Dursleys I was first contacted by Remus through phone. He knew that regular communication methods were being watched and Remus knew enough about muggle world that he contacted me through phone. It was very strange though to talk on a phone with anyone from magical world. Anyways it was Remus and Tonks who told me of the conspiracy of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was convincing members of the Order of the Phoenix that I was Dark with the help of my so called friends Ron and Hermione. Later you too contacted me once again through telephone of the same thing and the attitude of your siblings and Hermione. Well I was quite hurt and overwhelmed by all this and really had no idea what to do. Remus was the opinion that I should prepare myself for fleeing England. Your letter came then Neville it really helped me, though you knew nothing of my dilemma but the support and loyalty you showed really helped. It brought home the idea that I still have some people who I can depend on to. At the end of the week a house elf appeared with a letter. It was from Fleur and she also told me about how Weasleys were trying to convince her that I was Dark. They wanted her to testify against me in the court. A triwizard champion as well as foreign citizen testifying against me would be disastrous but she had a row with the family and walked out and returned to France."

Harry took a breather but before he could say Fred said, "Yeah I remembered it. She was one very angry witch. Bill tried to contact her after that but she hasn't returned his calls. I think there budding relationship is over."

Harry said amusedly, "Sorry to hear that. After that I received the summons to the court. Well I wrote to Fleur to not to return to England and say in France. The atmosphere here is not good at the moment. Well she offered to me her home if I have to leave England. I was quite touched. Anyways then I started the planning. I could not go to the Wizarding areas but Dumbledore was quite short handed from stopping me to explore Muggle World. He neither expected it nor cared too much that I am running wild in Muggle World. All the contacts I have are in Wizarding World. I can't go to Diagon Alley, nor the Bank or any other Wizarding Settlements. In his opinion I couldn't do anything in Muggle World to harm his planning. Then I started scheduling meetings with you guys and Remus and Tonks in the Muggle World."

Neville grinned at that and said, "I really liked McDonalds. The Pizza was great too."

Harry grinned back and said, "Don't worry my friend we will bring all of this to the Wizarding World. Can you imagine the people who will flock to all of this, on one hand you have Leaky Cauldron, Three Broomstick with Dingy and Unkempt appearance and then you have the décor of McDonalds and other posh restaurants. It will be an instant hit."

Fred said, "That is too true my friend too true. I have a question though and it is delayed long enough. Why did you stop us from opening the Joke Shop?"

Harry replied to Fred, "Well at that time it was only for your protection and I knew that if I said anything about that you two will not listen to me. Your family is noted friends of mine. Everyone in Wizarding World knows this. Voldemort knows this. You are a very tempting target. The only motivation at that time was this. I thought that if all this was over then you can open any shop you want but now you all are my partners in this business we will all become rich altogether and if you still want to open a joke shop you can open one as part of the company."

Fred and George were not happy with the answers and said, "Well what happened cannot be changed but we are not happy. What's done is done. Though I have a question I never thought you wanted to be rich. I thought money did not matter to you and all those things."

Harry replied, "Fred has anyone asked me whether I like money or luxuries or not? People just assume. It is true that money do not matter to me in friendship. I don't care about flaunting my money over my friends. But seriously who does not like money? Who does not want more luxurious life? I have always lived in poverty and I like the being rich and I want to be richer for the same reason everyone wants to be rich. I have good clothes. I have a great home. My health and my height are improved thanks to nutrient potions. The pedestal that people has put me on have given me more grief than anything else."

All three looked very uncomfortable after Harry confessed his feelings. Harry saw their condition and said to reassure them, "It's not your fault. It's the Wizarding Worlds fault. You three actually see more of real me than all other Wizarding people. Why don't we change this topic to something else?"

Neville snatched the opportunity to change the topic and asked Harry, "You said in the Library that we will be able to sell the galleons for 1 billion pounds approximately. How much is it in galleon so we can understand."

Harry took out his calculator and said, "The exchange rate of galleon to pound is 1 galleon to 6.4 pound. So in light of that 1 billion pound will be equal to 156 million 250 hundred thousand galleon."

All of them were put out. George said, "That isn't much. I thought 1 billion pound would be more."

Harry replied with humor, "Well Galleon is much bigger currency, Anyway we won't need to convert much of it in galleon. Most of the money will be to buy things in the muggle world and opening the company so don't worry about that. The galleons will come when we sell those products worldwide."

* * *

A week has passed and Harry was sitting in his Library reading a book on Animagus. It was an old book describing a potion which will turn a person into his different animagus forms. The way was quite easy. With this technique one can become animagus in months instead of years. According to ministry it was a forbidden method since three drops of blood was required for the potion and any potion with blood as a usage was considered Dark.

Harry was thinking of brewing this potion. He was waiting for his group to arrive and reading the book to pass the time.

There was a knock on the door and he lifted his eyes to saw Remus was standing on the door. He leapt from his chair and next instant he was hugging Remus.

Remus said, "Whoa there kiddo how are you?"

Harry replied, "I am great Remus. How are you?"

Remus said, "I am good too. Dumbledore is really in a foul mood. All order members are staying clear of him. He is for some reason quite angry with me too." He said with a smirk.

Harry replied with his own smirk, "Good. He deserves to be unbalanced for a while."

Remus questioned, "Harry why have you not kicked them out of Grimauld Place. I thought you would have done it immediately after the trial?"

"Well soon very soon. They are now happy that I have not shown them to the door kicking and screaming and they are now properly adjusted to it. The place is now all clean up thanks to them. They are not expecting me to throw them out now and very shortly I will do it." Harry replied.

Remus laughed and said, "Ah! So it's revenge thrown in the mix. Good Good. Where is everyone else?"

Harry said to Remus, "You are the first to arrive. Others will be arriving shortly."

At that instant Tonks entered the Library and said, "I was looking for you all over the place and you two are holed up here."

Remus said with a snicker, "If you would have asked Winky you would have known we are here."

Tonks pouted at that but said nothing. Harry and Remus both started snickering at the pouting Tonks.

After a minute or two Neville, Fred and George came. Some more minutes later Fleur and Luna came in the library.

Harry said, "The Library is getting too crowded. Let's go to the sitting room where Winky can give us food too."

Once they reach the sitting room the pleasantries were already over. Harry said, "I have discussed with all of you the plan I have made for all of us to have a peaceful life." Fleur interrupted at that and said, "And become rich to boot." Harry smiled in her direction and continued, "And yes rich to boot. First we need information. I want each of you to pick a country and make contacts and gather information about people who are interested in antiques. Then what rates generally are reserved for such coins of such age. We cannot sell it to one person or even in one country because it will flood the market and we won't receive as much as we are anticipating. We will sell initially only hundred coins and then stop. Once every collector wants one for himself we will release them slowly. We won't sell to too much at once because I don't want the availability of the coins to be easy and cheap. I want to sell them as fast as possible but with highest price tag attached. So I give this operation six months. In six months I want every coin sold."

Harry said once again, "Remus, Tonks and the twins will make contacts outside of Europe. Me and Neville will cover Europe. Fleur and Luna you have to come up with a history for the coins. You have to create a history so that it looks appealing. You will be provided with stories of coins that are coveted by these collectors and you have to create a very convincing and a very good story. Does everyone understand his/her own task?"

At that everyone nodded except the twins who said, "AYE! AYE! Captain."

Harry smiled at that and said, "That is everything I have about the plan. We will discuss it in more detail later. If anyone have any concerns please put them forth."

Luna straightened in her seat and said, "All of us have forgotten that two members do have Hogwarts. We have to go to Hogwarts. Unless we quit Hogwarts, you two have already taken your OWLS. I will take it at the end of the year by studying myself. What about you Neville?"

Everyone was astounded how fast she has decided. From one sentence to another she already decided she wasn't going to Hogwarts. Neville face looked conflicted. He said, "On one hand if I quit Hogwarts I will be able to help you guys not to mention saving my poor ears from the constant abuse from Hermione and Ron for not testifying against Harry or whatever else the duo will cook up but on the other hand it will be a very difficult and troublesome task to convince my Gran to allow me to quit Hogwarts."

Neville looked up in direction of Remus and Tonks and said, "You guys got to help me. You two can convince her of this. You can say I am preparing for the upcoming war and school will not help or whatever you two can cook up. Please Remus! Please Tonks!"

Tonks and Remus both looked like deers caught in the headlights. Everyone was afraid of Mrs. Longbottom but they also wanted to help Neville. Remus sighed and said, "Okay I will help you. Ask your Grandmother when we can come."

Neville cheered at that and said, "Thank you. I will do it as soon as I go from here."

After everyone settled down Harry asked, "I did not expect you guys to quit Hogwarts so easily. I was here preparing a speech to convince you guys to quit and it was good speech too." Harry said with humor in his voice.

Neville replied to Harry's enquiry, "After last year Hogwarts won't be same without you. After refusing Hermione and Ron and indirectly Dumbledore I am sure I will face many problems in Hogwarts. But if you still want to present the speech be my guest. I am very interested in it now." Harry looked at Neville sheepishly at that.

Luna nodded at Neville explanation.

Harry said, "Okay that is very good that you have decided to leave Hogwarts. Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Everyone shook their head in negative.

Harry after seeing this said, "So I call this meeting to close. Now let's go play some quidditch."

* * *

A/N: Please Review.

I won't be creating a history for the coins. The readers should assume that Luna and Fleur can.

I probably won't write anything about the selling of the coins either or maybe I would but only briefly.

I am not a computer programmer so it is possible that I am wrong about some of those things.

In Canon there isn't much information on either Arithmancy or Runes so I am creating most of the things about them and will continue to do so in future. Same with wards, enchanting, or any of other kind of magic.

**The next chapter will reveal the reasons for their betrayal.**


	6. New Developments

**Note: Sorry for such a delay in this chapter. It was almost complete but because of my exams I was unable to complete it. After two months of grueling examination and 10 days of relaxation I have posted the chapter.**

**New Developments**

(Present)

A haggard looking man stepped out of the fire in a beautiful room of moderate size, a comfortable looking couch was present in the middle of the room. In front of the couch a grandiose and beautiful table was situated on which different beverages were present. Opposite to the couch there were some chairs. The chairs had their back to the fireplace. On the side of the table an average size sofa was present. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. An elderly prim and proper looking lady was also sitting on the sofa sipping the tea with careful neutrality and looking towards the haggard looking man.

Before any of them could say anything a whooshing sound was heard and a woman stumbled out of the fireplace cursing, her hairs were changing colors from pink to red to yellow and finally settled on pink. After the woman a rotund boy stepped out of the fire place. The face of the boy was pale and his clothes were covered in soot. He too stumbled when exiting the fireplace.

The soot covered boy rushed towards the elderly lady, and said, "Gran this is Remus Lupin, He was our Defense Against The Dark Arts professor in our third year." He said pointing towards the haggard looking man. Then he turned towards the woman with pink hair and atrocious balance and said, "This is Nymphadora Tonks." And then nervously added at her glower, "But she likes to be called only Tonks."

He faced both the newcomers and said, "This is my Gran Lady Longbottom."

Both Tonks and Lupin said their greeting to Lady Longbottom.

Lady Lonfbottom's face was showing hints of amusement because of the nervous look on the youngsters. She said, "Please sit. Tippy has just put the tea and some beverages. She makes very good tea. Neville pour some tea for the guests."

After all three sat and started sipping their tea Lady Longbottom faced towards Remus and asked, "Mr. Lupin What is that you want to talk to me about? Neville only said that you wanted to discuss something with me. He did not tell me anything on what this discussion is about?"

Remus squared his shoulders and said, "Lady Lonbottom we have formed a group to support Harry Potter since his falling out with Headmaster Dumbledore. It is an unofficial group to support Harry in anything he need as he is targeted by Voldemort. Neville too is in the group."

Remus had to give Lady Longbottom some points since she did not flinch at the name of Voldemort.

He continued, "Well Neville asked me to convince you to remove himself from Hofwarts this year because it will be counterproductive in the long run."

Lady Longbottom was truly surprised. She did not expect this when Neville asked her. She replied harshly to Remus, "Mr. Lupin while I am happy to know that Neville has decided to support his friend I do not find it necessary that he should quit Hogwarts just to show support to Mr. Potter. You were once a teacher Mr. Lupin and I find it highly insulting that you would support this idiocy."

Lupin was sweating bullets at this point, others too straitened in their seats. There condition was not much better. Lupin swallowed and said a prayer to whatever deity was listening and replied to Lady Longbottom, "It is not for the reason you stated Neville wants to leave Hogwarts. You know that Voldemort is back and war is coming to the Magical World. Neville wants to be prepared for war. At Hogwarts he won't be learning powerful spells or duel techniques, which in his opinion he needs since everyone will be dragged in to this war and he has already chosen a side. In short he wants to be prepared and he feels that Hogwarts won't be able to help him there." At the end Remus' voice gained a confident edge.

Neville thought that the time has come to say something. It will be now or never. He gathered his courage and said to his grandmother, "Gran when we were in Department of Mysteries and fighting the Death Eaters we knew nothing apart from stunning spell, Disarming charm and banishing spell. It was a miracle that six of us are alive. They were using dark and powerful spells and we were simply stunning them or disarming them. We fought the same people over and over again. Voldemort is back and these types of situation may come again and I want to be prepared to fight them. I don't want to be helpless in front of the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Hogwarts is incapable of teaching me to fight the Death Eaters with all the inconsistent DADA professors. It is for this reason I want to leave Hogwarts and train seriously. We have Tonks who is an Auror and then we have Professor Lupin who is too a very accomplished wizard. They can teach us how to fight."

Lupin smiled at the passionate speech of Neville and said, "Neville thanks for the vote of confidence, but you don't need to call me professor any more. You can call me Remus just like Harry."

Neville smiled and said, "Thank you Remus. It feels strange calling you that. It will take getting used to. Anyways back to current topic. There is one more reason for not attending Hogwarts this year. You didn't know this but Ron and Hermione asked me to testify in the court against Harry in his trial, obviously I declined and they were put out. They also hinted that it was what Dumbledore wanted and I should listen to Dumbledore. This year if I go to Hogwarts I am a little leery of the retaliation that may occur from the duo. I don't think Dumbledore find me important enough to directly do anything to me but he can make potions a very troublesome experience more so than normal."

Lady Longbottom looked very proud of Neviile but didn't say anything for a full minute and then she said in a resigned voice, "I am truly proud of you Neville. You have changed and become a very good young man. Loyalty is very important quality in someone Neville, always remember that and cherish it. Well after listening to so many arguments I will consider it seriously and give you the answer later, after all these matters should not be decided lightly. One question though, you received only acceptable in potions. How were you planning to take potions then?"

Neville looked sheepish and said, "I forgot about it. Thank you Gran for considering it, I will make you proud of me."

* * *

Harry was running on the beach. It was afternoon, he was sweating a great deal but it was good sweat. After completing his run Harry turned towards his beautiful Villa. He truly was very grateful to Siruis for the Villa. The Villa was very well protected and the location was great too. When he first came to the Villa a month ago every room was covered in dust. It looked exactly like Grimauld Place. It was a house from Black Family so it was quite a Dark House. It was through the efforts of Winky and Dobby that the house was clean and not looking as spooky as Grimauld Place.

They cleaned it and got rid of anything that was contributing to its Dark décor. They also did some minor changes in the Villa, like adding some windows for sunlight and air, making the fireplace a little cheery, changing the doors etc. It was still a work in progress.

He entered his home and started towards his room to take a shower when with almost a silent pop Winky appeared in front of Harry and said, "Master Harry must take his juice first."

Harry looked at the elf amusedly and replied, "What will I do without you Winky?"

Winky looked very smug and happy with the comment and popped away after giving the glass to Harry.

Harry finished the glass and entered his room. After taking the shower he entered the room, he heard a commotion from outside and he exited to investigate.

He saw three excited faces of Tonks, Remus and Neville. Harry said, "I take from you excitement that everything has gone well."

Tonks replied excitedly, "Yes! We convinced Neville's Gran of leaving Hogwarts. I mean at least convinced her to consider but it's a done deal."

Both Remus and Neville rounded on her disbelievingly, Neville said, "You were practically mute the whole time we talked about it. It was Remus and me who did the whole talking."

Tonks pouted at that and said, "Yeah what the brat said. They convinced the Lady Longbottom, but I want to say for the record that it was my presence which swayed her however silent it was."

All three laughed at the antics of Tonks.

Harry said, "There is one thing bugging me. Both you Luna are planning to leave Hogwarts and you both are not emancipated, and plan to do magic. How come you can do magic when minister was ready to snap my wand thinking I was underage?"

Neville looked astonished, "Minister was going to snap your wand! If he did that the public outcry would have been huge. It would have reached the papers surely."

Harry replied, "Yeah I know. I knew that ministry would have to rescind its decision because of the public reaction but still I took a fake wand with me, a transfigured twig to be exact. I knew that I would not be robbed of my ability to do magic for long but I love my wand and it is quite important too because of the connection it has with Voldemort's wand, but you still haven't answered my question."

Neville looked apologetic and said, "Sorry I was just surprised. Your guardians were muggles so if you even left Hogwarts before your majority your wand would be snapped. In case of Magical guardian it is expected by the guardian to teach the minor. So if a minor quit Hogwarts and has magical guardian his wand is not snapped. A minor who has magical guardian can even decline to attend Hogwarts and can still be taught by his guardian. It is not mandatory to attend Hogwarts, if one wants to use magic and have a magical guardian. But muggleborns must attend Hogwarts till they are adult if they wants to use magic outside too. So in a nutshell any minor with a muggle guardian, if leave Hogwarts, is not allowed to use magic and his wand is snapped."

Harry looked affronted at the explanation and said, "It is not fair for the muggleborns."

Remus took over after he saw that Neville do not have any answer for that and said, "Harry I think it is one of the logical and fair rules of Magical community. Think about it, do you expect from 11 and 12 year olds to be responsible especially from a muggle background. They have first time used magic and now want to show to everyone. Secondly if a muggleborn quit Hogwarts before his majority he still retain the right to use magic after he attains his majority provided he has taken the OWLS. The reason the muggleborns are forbidden to use magic is to continue the Statute of Secrecy, but generally half-bloods and purebloods do not have that problem."

He continued, "It is allowed for any minor to use magic, who has a magical guardian, with his permission outside of Hogwarts. You are thinking it is unfair because you are mature for your age and have the wrong idea. The muggleborns are not expelled for doing magic outside of Hogwarts even if they use it more than two time but yes they are the only ones essentially forbidden, you are thinking from your perspective where ministry tried to expel you last year. It is the written law that doing magic after two times outside of Hogwarts a student is expelled but it does not happen that way unless a very major infraction is done a student is not expelled like Hagird, however misguided it was. Think about it this way a muggleborn student left Hogwarts after his third year and if he still retains the right to use magic and learn magic then who will teach him? His guardian certainly can't. If he tried to teach himself there can be accidents since magic is dangerous to learn without proper grounding. "

Neville then said, "If a student is expelled from Hogwarts then irrespective of muggle or magical background he is not allowed to use magic. The only difference is willful leaving of Hogwarts or forced."

Harry replied, "Okay! Okay! I get that but I am still not happy about it."

Harry once again thought of something and said, "Where all of you were gone after your lively discussion with Neville's Gran? I don't think it would take so much time that from morning till afternoon. It is 5 in the afternoon now."

Tonks looked at them sheepishly and said, "Sirius left Remus some money too so I thought that he needed a makeover and took him to buy some clothes, then doing so much shopping for Remus I decided that I needed a reward so I ordered him to buy me some clothes too."

Remus snatched the conversation at that point and said, "After that Tonks dragged Neville and poor me to our houses and put all the shopping there and then we came here."

Neville looked affronted at that and said to Remus, "Poor you! I was dragged from place to place. I did no shopping and yet have to endure both of your shopping sprees and then you both have to go and put all the things at your respective homes."

Both looked sheepishly in his direction. Remus replied to Neville, "Chin up. You are young and you can take it."

Before any more of the argument can begin Harry said, "Let's go and eat then, I have done my daily exercises and I am hungry now. The three of you too have done strenuous activities so you must be hungry too."

With their assent all three exited the room in search of Winky.

* * *

Harry, Remus and Tonks stood outside the door of Number 12 Grimauld Place. The group which was aptly named neo-Marauders decided that only these three will go to Sirius' House and evict the Order members and Weasley Family out. Remus has informed him that the Weasleys has completely taken the residence at Grimauld Place due to its protection and size. Burrow was empty these days.

Remus asked Harry then, "Should we knock or just stroll right in? Both would hilarious to watch."

Harry turned to Remus and said, "No knocking. We will simply enter the house. Its mine and I don't need to knock."

The House was already in Harry's possession but the possession of wards in the house was still in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Harry put his hands on the doorknob and turned it and the door opened. He entered the house and saw that the house was still just as dark as it was before and the only difference was it was cleaned up quite nicely. All three entered the hallway and with silent agreement moved towards the kitchen there were loud noises coming from the other side.

A crowd of people blocked their paths with drawn wands notably among them were Severus Snape, Mad Eye Moody, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry said with a very large smile, "Don't worry it's just us."

Moody did his checking with Remus and Tonks to confirm their identity. Meanwhile Harry was curiously watching them. Mrs. Weasley looked a little panicky. Snape has his always present scowl on his face. When the identities were confirmed he accosted Mad Eye and said, "Please call for Professor Dumbledore and all the members currently present now in the kitchen. I would like to say something."

Snape sneered at that and said, "Why would we listen to you Brat?"

He turned towards Snape without any expression and then he smiled very broadly and said, "Ah! Professor Snape didn't recognize you there you are looking a little less greasy. For minute I thought you were a cleaner version of Snape, Snivellus. You all are in my house and so do as I say or get out. It is as simple as that." With that Harry bypassed the Order members and entered the kitchen.

In the kitchen Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing with their wands in their hands. They all truly believed that someone had breached their secured Headquarter.

All three looked confused at first seeing Harry but he did not stop their but sat on a seat and started looking in space. He did not greet them nor gave them any recognition. Once they all gained their composure Ron said with a sneer, "What the hell Potter! What are you doing here?"

He still did not rise to the bait even when all of their wands were pointed in his direction. He said, "Shut Up! It is my house if you have forgotten that. I am here to talk to the Order. I have nothing to say to you."

When he saw they still did not lower their wands he turned towards Hermione and said, "Are you going to use the wand Ms. Granger. I assure you if you use magic I will report to the ministry myself. These two may not get expelled but I will see to it that you will."

Hermione flushed at that and lowered her wand. Before any more of the confrontation could begin the Order members entered the kitchen. Remus and Tonks came and sat by him on both sides effectively flanking him.

Shacklebolt looked towards him and said, "Potter, why are you here? We will simply not call Dumbledore on your demand."

Harry ignored Shacklebolt but when other Order members started nodding their heads in assent and Snape produced a cruel smile at that he sighed and said, "Very well then."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the house and the wards surrounding it. He could feel them when he came close to the house. He knew that if he took the control from Dumbledore forcefully the effects could be painful. He wanted his house with as little fight as possible. He certainly did not want his house to be destroyed in any way with some angry Order member flinging curses in retaliation.

He touched the wards and they recognized him immediately and started merging into his mind. He heard the pained gasps of some Order members at that but he did not pay them any heed. He was busy assimilating the flux of information received by the wards. He mused that the pained reaction must be due to their partial connection to the house wards given by Dumbledore due to them being at Grimauld Place.

He opened his eyes and said to their angry faces, "Now I have taken control of the wards Dumbledore will be arriving shortly here."

All Order members started shouting and throwing insults at him but he ignored them once again and started looking in to the fireplace which he knew would be coming alive shortly. None too soon the emerald green flames came to life and a figure with long beard and half-moon glasses came forward.

(Dumbledore's POV)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office enjoying a lemon drop and reminiscing the days were he could easily manipulate Harry and accomplish many great things. If he had anticipated beforehand the reaction of one Harry Potter to the news of the prophecy he would not have told him so soon after the death of his godfather. Sirius' death was truly a surprise though a very welcome one at that time but now he was regretting it. He should have waited for the boy to get over his grief and maybe in the middle of his sixth year should have revealed the prophecy. The knowledge of Horcruxes would be then fed slowly and his plans would have gone without any trouble and he would have a martyr in his hands.

He sighed once again and put another lemon drop in his mouth. He was undecided what to do about Horace Slughorn since there was no Harry Potter this year the utility of Horace was moot but on the other hand if he could get Horace then Severus can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and he would not need to do the yearly search of a teacher for the position. Horace was high maintenance though, meh who he was kidding when he could get any Dunderhead for the Defense position why waste his valuable time on Horace Slughorn and his antics.

While Dumbledore was pondering these thoughts suddenly a sharp pain started building in his temples and reached a crescendo and then abruptly stopped. Dumbledore was gasping on the floor at that point. Once the pain stopped he stood up and mused to himself, "It seems Mr. Potter is at Number 12 Grimauld Place." With the he took a pinch of floo powder in his hands and threw it in the fireplace.

He stepped in the fireplace and loudly said, "Number 12 Grimauld Place."

As soon as the spinning stopped his ears were assaulted with a cacophony of voices shouting among themselves, suddenly the shouting stopped and everyone turned towards him but his complete attention was on a young man with striking green eyes without any glasses. He marveled that all the damage done to him physically was gone and in place of a scrawny glass wearing boy with too large and shabby clothes was a young healthy boy with smart clothes was sitting. He did not think it was possible to reverse such damage, but he could still use it to his advantage in cementing the belief of order members that Harry has turned Dark since he knew no method which can cure eyesight and make a person tall and strong other than Dark Arts and Dark Rituals. Dumbledore knew though that it was not the case because Harry himself has under Unbreakable vow proved that he did never use Dark Magic.

Dumbledore sat in front of Harry. All order members still were standing and looking in the direction of Dumbledore. He said, "Please sit, all of you. There is no need to remain standing."

After everyone found a seat he turned towards the young Potter who had yet to acknowledge Dumbledore and said, "Mr. Potter was it really necessary to give me a headache? I would have given you the control of the wards if you would have just asked."

Young Mr. Potter smiled towards him and said, "No Professor it became necessary when your minions refused to call you at my request. Since you are the leader I needed you to tell all of these people that from now this house is not headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix and since it is my property I am evicting everyone from here. You have a day to collect all your things and get out."

Dumbledore looked reproachfully towards the Order members for not calling him on Mr. Potter's request. He was truly amazed that Mr. Potter was not angry and ranting as usual. He truly has matured who knew young Potter was capable of such a feat.

Dumbledore smiled genially in Harry's direction and said, "Mr. Potter Order members are not my minions but they are my trusted associates." At that every member puffed up like a peacock. He continued, "Very well I will ask them to pack their things and leave the House but if it would be possible can you allow the Weasley's and Ms. Granger to live here. The wards are very powerful here and Burrow is not so well protected." He really did not care about Weasley's or Granger but he wanted to see Mr. Potter's reaction. His mind was still as open as before but he dared not enter it, even passive legilimency was dangerous at this point.

Harry snorted at that and said, "Mr. Dumbledore you are being presumptuous. Apart from twins all the Weasley's think I am a Dark Wizard and would throw me out of their home so why should I give them the courtesy of staying on my property, apart from that they are simply strangers. Should I let every stranger in my home because of Voldemort?"

Ron became enraged at Mr. Potter's response and said, "We won't be living in your home Potter, and yes we do not call you our friend because you are a backstabbing Dark Wizard."

Mr. Potter didn't even look in the direction of the youngest Weasley. He sighed it seems like Mr. Potter has gotten great control over his emotions. He gave Mr. Weasley a penetrating look and he shivered and slinked in to his seat.

Before Dumbledore could say anything Mr. Potter said, "One more thing Mr. Dumbledore please see to it that nothing is missing from my house. I should not find later that a book, silverware or even a doorknob is missing. In short every object should be in its proper place otherwise I will involve proper authorities as well as Daily Prophet in this and believe me it will not be good for your reputation. In one week everything taken from the house must be returned."

With that said he loudly called,"Kreacher." With a pop a dirty elf appeared in front Mr. Potter and bowed, "Master, What can Kreacher do for Master? A half-blood ordering Kreacher around, what would mistress think of it?"

Harry said to the old house elf, "Kreacher prepare a list of any item that has been missing after the Order members came here. I want the list prepared and given to order members so that they can return all the items of the Black House. Give me a copy of the list too. Do it before they leave the house."

Kreacher looked ecstatic at the task and said, "Yes Master. Kreacher is so happy that blood traitors and mudblood is leaving the Black Family Home."

Mr. Potter did not say anything to correct Kreacher. Dumbledore looked towards him and said, "Well Mr. Potter I will make sure that everyone is ready to leave your house at the end of the day and try to return all the things missing in the house otherwise I will pay you the cost of anything that I am unable to recover."

Harry replied, "If it is some useless object then the arrangement is acceptable but if it is some book, or a any Black Family artifact or object then I want it returned and not any compensation on its behalf."

Dumbledore replied, "Very well Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up from his seat and said, "That is all I have come to say, I will take my leave then."

Dumbledore and Harry's eyes met directly and at that point Dumbledore could not resist. He thought a very subtle legilimency probe would not harm anything. He could just sense the emotion not the actual thought and certainly not the memories. He thought that he would not go into the young Mr. Potter's mind deeply.

With that he touched Harry's mind very softly and once again found himself in the same decrepit room. He was surprised because he actually did not intend to enter Mr. Potter's mind but just softly touch it. He very quietly tried to exit the mindscape but felt that he could not. It was troubling, he may subconsciously be doing this, then suddenly an immense pain like cruciatus ripped through Dumbledore and it did not stop. It was minutes or hours he did not know and he was unceremoniously kicked out of the mindscape.

He heard then someone screaming loudly but realized it was him.

(NORMAL POV)

Harry felt Dumbledore entering his mind, he truly did not believe that Dumbledore would do that after the incident at Hogwarts. He was really angry the intrusion and trapped him in an illusion of his creation.

A few seconds later Dumbledore screamed and collapsed on the table.

Everyone from order immediately stood up from their seats and came to Dumbledore. Everyone was screaming and moving around like headless chicken. Ron then looked in Harry direction and said, "He did something to Professor Dumbledore."

Many of them turned in his direction. Harry looked angelic at the moment. They trained their wands in his direction. Harry incredulously looked at them and said, "Are you really going to listen to the opinion of the most stupid person here?" Ron flushed at that but before he could retort Harry continued, "I don't have my wand out and Dumbledore tried to enter my mind through legilimency and I have taken certain precautions against such actions. I think you should take him to Madam Pomfrey now."

Dumbledore lifted his head from the table wheezing a little and said, "What precautions Mr. Potter? I thought you were incapable of occluding your mind."

Harry looked at Dumbledore furiously and said, "I found an artifact in the Potter family vault which allows no one to enter users mind. It has certain feature too. If a person tries to enter the mind of the user the user can allow one thought, emotion, memory etc to redirect the probe. I have used the pain that I have felt when I was under Voldemort's cruciatus curse. You felt what I felt when I was under the curse. Headmaster you have been warned, do not try to enter my mind anymore."

"Duly noted Mr. Potter, but you should keep in mind not to use such Dark Artifacts."

Harry laughed out loud at the audacity of Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster after going away from Hogwarts I tried to find information on Occlumency and only able to find that it is the darkest of magics and it is banned to learn the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. You and Snivellus know both.

* * *

As soon as the trio entered the Villa the first question out of Remus' mouth was, "What actually happened to Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at Remus with humor and said, "Why do you think it was anything different than what I said?"

Remus snorted at that and said, "Harry I have seen better liars in Sirius and James."

Harry did not say anything further on the matter. He entered the living room and saw everyone sitting anxiously except Luna who was looking dreamily into space.

At once everyone stood and asked the same question, "How did it go?"

Harry made a sour face and said, "It was going okay but in the end I think I made a mistake."

Remus and Tonks looked at him curiously but refrained from saying anything. He looked in their direction and said, "You two tell them."

Remus and Tonks then explained to the room what happened. How harry expertly handled the order. How he forced Dumbledore to come and what happened in the end and looked at Harry and said, "Now would you please tell us what happened."

Harry said, "Okay. But first you need to know some background about it. When I first started practicing Occlumency I hit a road block. The problem was it takes an awful lot of time to just be good at Occlumency but I am fighting those who are great and exceptional at it with decades and decades of experience and I needed the protection immediately so I got an idea of instead of creating a shield and organize my mind etc. I should instead hide it, use illusions instead of defensive castle or a great dome of shield to protect my mind. Mind is, I believe, a great canvas and one can paint anything on it. Instead of painting a shield or a castle or both to protect my mind I used illusion to confuse or to direct them were I want and I had huge success on that front because even Albus Dumbledore was unable to breach my mind. I believe a person is supreme inside his own mind and that belief led to the downfall of Dumbledore."

Everyone was looking at him curiously. They did not understand where this was going.

Harry continued, "I remember the feeling I had when I was under Cruciatus curse by Voldemort and I simply duplicated the feeling through illusions. It's all in the mind of the person, and his mind believed the pain was true hence it was true. He felt the effects of cruciatus done by Voldemort for alteast half a minute that is why he was almost unconscious. I don't think he has experienced it before or at least in a very very long time."

Everyone was looking at him in amazement. Neville spoke slowly, "Would he be insane now like you know…"

Harry looked into Neville's eyes compassionately and said, "Even if he does became insane by the over exposure of Cruciatus he deserves that but no it was not for so long that he would. He may be in the Hospital Wing for a week or two but after that he will be once again his manipulative self."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I think in my enthusiasm I have made a mistake. I should not have done that to Dumbledore. I was a very low priority in terms of being dangerous but now I have exhibited something that makes me dangerous, I have found a way to block his legilimency probe. He wants something from me so I am relatively safe but after this I hope he do not change his mind. I wanted to test my way Occlumency against his Legilimency, well what's done is done and nothing can change it."

The mood was somber in the room and everyone was deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Dumbledore opened his eyes bleary and winced at the pain in his temples. He tried to remember what happened before and winced once again with the memory of the pain, and his head started pounding painfully. He looked at his surroundings and surmised that he was in Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He then saw Severus in all his bat-like glory coming towards his bed. He said, "Headmaster drink this, the headache should recede after this."

After the pounding in his head lessened he asked, "How long was I out?"

Severus looked with his beady eyes and said, "Two days. You should also rest at least a day more before going to your normal routine. So what did the brat do?"

Dumbledore looked a little sheepish and said, "Well I was too curious for my own good and tried to sense his emotions. I was not trying to enter his mind per se but just to get a surface reading. You are not so proficient to do this kind of legilimency but someday you will."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "One good thing did come out of this, now we won't be relying on legilimency if some true emergency did arise on account of Harry to warrant such action otherwise we could get incapacitated. He certainly has become more troublesome but at least he did not miraculously learned Occlumency during summer."

Severus made a face at the announcement and said, "So what should be our next action regarding Potter."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said, "Nothing! We just watch. He is planning something Severus, his moves are too calculated. I am in this business a lot longer than him hence we watch and improvise accordingly. It looks like he has announced himself as a player in this game howsoever without meaning to do so. He was very cautious but he was very sour about the attack and in conclusion I would say it was his ace."

Severus face showed that he did not believe such merit about Harry and asked, "Why won't we just kill him. The prophecy is a fake and he does not have any power the dark lord knows not. I still don't understand the reason for his continued survival."

Dumbledore's face was contemplative and after a minute it looked like he had decided something, he sighed and said, "There is an artifact, an item, of Potter Family which I desire greatly. I tricked James in bequeathing it to me but he stipulated a condition by which I will not get the item if any member of Potter family is alive. I cannot directly kill Harry because of that as you know the 'Will' will become void by my direct interference in killing him. This is the reason for the farce of a prophecy and maneuvering Voldemort to kill Harry. Even the most extreme purebloods will hesitate in extinguishing the family line as old and pure as Potters that is why I did not use any other person for James' death and later Harry's fame gave him protection from such purebloods as well as his lineage."

Severus was puzzled with the explanation and asked, "Why not just kill the brat and take away the artifact from his dead body? And more importantly you orchestrated the death of Potter then why the will is still in effect?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Magical loopholes my friend. You see a muggle will would have been void but I orchestrated the events through the prophecy before tricking James into bequeathing the artifact to me. After moving every piece into its proper place I showed James my interest towards the Family Heirloom and since I did nothing directly towards the death of the potter family after the bequest was made it is still valid but I never anticipated the survival of Harry and once again I could do nothing directly towards any harm which results in his death. I could not even put him in a place without wards so that Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange could kill him, it would have become direct interference. For the reason I do not kill Harry and disregard the bequest it is simple only the true owner can utilize the full extent of the artifact and forcefully taking the artifact will not do me any good."

Severus Snape did not ask about the artifact because he knew that Dumbledore would not reveal so much in just one sitting.

Dumbledore mentally added 'I will get the Cloak of Invisibility and I will become Master of Death.'

* * *

**A/N: The real reason is finally revealed. Many fics show that the prophecy was a fake but still cannot give any sufficient reason why Dumbledore want only Voldemort to kill Harry. If the prophecy is fake and Harry does not have any power that dark lord knows not then why go to such lengths to screw Harry over. If Dumbles can kill Voldemort any time why make Harry the boy who lived.**

**I have decided to use only one animagus form but haven't decided whether it would be magical or not. If I decided that it would be magical there won't be a big magical boost, advantage, or highly magical creature like phoenix. I am leaning towards normal animal rather than magical. Harry's animagus form will be revealed in the next chapter. **


End file.
